I'd Lie
by Snoweylily
Summary: When Alex Riders new life with the Pleasures is interrupted, he realises there is only one place on Earth he is truly safe. MI6. But with Alan Blunt gone, and Tulip Jones reluctant to use the 15 year old teen, will he be forced to return to normal life? Or will he voluntarily go on more missions for MI6? Between old friends, new enemies, and an unlikely source, Alex Rider is back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I glanced out the window at the land passing by below us, dotted with buildings and houses and the odd field or too. I sighed quietly, glancing up at Edward Pleasure. My 'adopted' father. Never thought I'd say that. But it was the truth. I was officially adopted. By none other than the Pleasures. Edward, Liz, and, of course, Sabina. It'd be good to see her again. It'd be good to have a family again, even if it was... Kind of... dysfunctional... With me in it...

But San Francisco? Seriously? That was just slightly too much to handle. My whole life was back in England.

* * *

I had school

(((That you are VERY behind in)))

I had friends

((((... Actually no, you don't, do you?)))

I had Tom

(((Who are you kidding? He's better off without you)))

I had... I had... Memories. I had the memories

(((Father is dead. Mother is dead. Ian is dead. Ash is dead. Jack is dead. Who's next Rider?)))

* * *

...Oh, who was I kidding, I had nothing back there. Nothing but my bank account at Royal and General, aka, MI6. Bastards. I wouldn't miss them, that's for sure... At least, not THEM as in person.

* * *

Not Blunt,

(((Retired))

Mrs. Jones,

(((New Head of Special Operations)))

or Crawley.

(((What was WITH that guy?)))

* * *

But I would miss the sense of security. If I got kidnapped two months ago, they'd have every resource they had out looking for me. Not because they cared, no, that was too... Normal... But because I was valuable. I'm simply too good at what I do. Did. Past tense now. Would take some time getting used to that too.

"What are you thinking of?" Edward asked suddenly and I turned to him, "... England".

He sighed, "I know you'll miss the place Alex, and you'll miss your mates and your old house and everything... But you got to understand that my family lives in San Francisco, and right now, that involves you too".

"I DO understand. That's the problem" I muttered, turning back to the window.

* * *

We were currently passing over Tennessee. Dark, blue, Tennessee. Almost there. Almost home. Home. Now that's a word I rarely used anymore. In fact, I can't ever remember using it. Not in the past few months anyway. It'd be nice to call some place home for a while again. It had simply been too long. But a home offered stability. A solid structure in which to live. No, that was a house. A home was something else. Something MORE. A home was where you were surrounded by loving family... Guess I never actually had a home then, huh? You could hardly call London my home. My uncle was not a family kind of guy. That was... Jack... And SHE was dead.

* * *

I gritted my teeth and forced my attention on the dark clouds passing overhead, almost jumping when the polite spoke over the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking. We appear to be running into a bit of turbulence, and the seat belt sign has been switched on for your safety. There is no reason to panic, this happens all the time, but just incase anything does go wrong, the oxygen masks are located above your seats and will drop down if cabin pressure should decrease. Thank you".

* * *

As if on cue, the plane suddenly jumped up and lurched to the side, making a few drinks turn over. But it was just turbulence. Nothing dangerous. Another jump. And another. By the fourth jump, I was slightly worried, getting the all too familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My nervousness only increased when a man in the third row stood up, unclipping his seat belt and standing out into the aisle.

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to take your seat" a stewardess said, a kind yet firm tone to her voice.

He ignored her, and instead reached up to the over head carriers, pulling a small black device out of his bag.

"Sir, please. Whatever you want can wait" the woman said again, stricter this time.

He still blanked her out, instead slowly walking down the aisle and stopping next to Edward and I. "Can I help you?" Mr. Pleasure asked confused but the man only had eyes for me, pulling open the lid of the box and putting a finger on the trigger, "Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets".

And only one word came to mind, as he lowered his hand over the button on that small, black, box, "... Shit".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Whoever said that everything slowed down when something bad happened, was a lying bastard. Because nothing slowed down for me. Instead, it seemed that everything sped up.

* * *

Edward Pleasure threw himself over me, forming a protective shield around my body as the man pressed the button. The second he did so, there was a huge bang, and the box exploded. It was a bomb. The other passengers screamed, as the blast burned them alive. The man holding the box had been killed instantly, as the fire shot out and reached both ends of the plane. I could feel the intense heat on my bares arms and legs where Sabina's father couldn't protect, but he had taken the blow. He had taken the hit for me. And while I was still alive...

* * *

The screaming only got louder as the plane lost control, spiralling towards the earth hundreds of meters below. The blast and knocked out at least seven or eight windows, and the pressure was dropping dramatically. We were going to crash. We were going to crash and burn and I would die just like my parents did. Shut up Rider, you have to think. Ok, deep breaths. Calm down.

* * *

Forcing myself to get my head together, I shoved Edward off me and quickly got to my feet, running towards the cockpit and desperately trying to ignore the dead passengers around me.

* * *

(((How many more have to did for you?)))

* * *

The ones who weren't dead, were screaming in pain over severely burnt skin. I wasn't any better. But I kept my mouth clamped shut. Right now was NOT the time to start shouting and panicking. They'd be plenary of time for that later.

* * *

I tried the door handle to the front of the plane. It wouldn't budge. But I could hear screaming inside. Ignoring the grotesquely dead air hostess next to me.

* * *

(((The same girl who tried to get the Scorpia agent to sit down)))

* * *

I shoved my shoulder up against the door. Nothing. Using a but more force this time, I slammed myself up against the door again, trying to block out the pain that seared through my body. It still wouldn't move. Sighing in frustration, I took a step back, taking a deep breath, before running forward and spinning around, kicking the door with all my might. The lock snapped and broke, the metal handle falling to the ground at my feet. But I didn't have time to wonder about that. The door was open. That's all I needed.

I quickly shoved it open future and ran in, looking around at the sight in front of me. There were three people in the room.

* * *

Another air hostess,

(((Dead)))

the Co-Pilot,

(((Dead)))

and the Pilot,

(((Screaming... Screaming... Screaming... Dead)))

* * *

Swallowing, I forced my lunch to stay in my stomach before rushing forward and pulling the pilot off his seat where he was currently slummed over the controls, horrible burns on his neck and the back of his head. Taking his seat, I looked down frantically at all the different buttons and controls in front of me, then back up at the ground getting closer by the second. I had to do something. Ok, don't panic. I could do this. Looking down at the control panel, I quickly spotted a wheel. Well... An oddly shaped wheel. That's what steered the plane. Ok, let's see. It was shaped like a joystick... A joystick... Video games. Video games had joysticks.

* * *

This was just like a video game.

(((Except if you fuck up, everyone's going to die)))

Shut up

(((Why?)))

Because I don't listen to my conscience anymore

(((Because your afraid I'm going to be right?)))

Stupid conscience

(((I heard that)))

* * *

Slowly, I reached forward and grabbed the joystick, tilting in slightly. The plan e turned slightly to the left. Ok. This was easier than expected. Just got to tilt of forward and-. "NO NO NO. STOP. UP, GO UP" I yelled at myself as the plane went even faster towards the ground. I pulled back on the steering wheel as much as I could and the nose of the plane raised a bit. Come on, higher... Higher... Higher... A huge bang snapped me from my thoughts and I glanced out the back window. Engine 1 and 2 were down.

Gritting my teeth, I struggled to control the joystick as the plane lurched to side. Note to self: When I get out of this mess, don't become a pilot... IF I got out of this mess. It was still a possibility. I grimaced at the thought.

* * *

"What's happening up there? Captain, report" someone ordered and my head snapped to the radio. The radio. Of course.

Picking it up, I pressed the button on the side, "Listen, I need help. The planes lost control".

It was silent for a minute, before, "...Who am I speaking to?".

I sighed. This was the part I was really hoping to skip. Time to play the innocent child card

I pressed the button again, "Alex Rider. 15 year old British citizen".

"15 years old?" He asked shocked and I grimaced, "Yea. But listen, the planes going down and I don't know what to do".

"Where are my pilots?" He asked, suddenly serious again.

"Dead" I replied simply and he swore, "Both of them? What happened?".

"Suicide bomber. The blast killed them" I replied, glancing across at the dead co-pilot next to me.

* * *

(((What? Your not going to tell him bout the part where YOU were the target?)))

I warned you to shut up

(((Well guess what? If you don't listen to me anymore, why should I listen to you?)))

* * *

"Passengers?" The man asked again.

"Roughly 70 on board. At least 30 dead. The rest injured" I named off mechanically.

"And my crew?".

"From want I could see, 9 dead. The rest unknown" I replied and I heard some shuffling on the other end of the line before a new voice spoke, "Alright, listen up kid. My name is Colonel William Renner. Now you just got to remain calm, and tell me what's happening".

* * *

He was treating me like a terrified 3 year old. I rolled my eyes. If only he knew.

* * *

"Got it? Good. Ok, now what's your flights current status?" The Colonel asked and I smirked, "Lets see... There's no pilot. There's no co-pilot. There's no one else qualified as a pilot... Iv lost both Engine 1 and 2, and Engine 4 is about to pack it in. The fuel tanks got a massive hole in it and is losing more and more oil by the second. Half the controls are broken... Oh yea, and to top it all of, we're plummeting towards the earth at 100 miles per hour. Savvy?".

He swore loudly, "Fuck sakes kid, this is NOT the time to joke".

"Who's laughing?" I shot back.

"Alright. Fine. Ok, now you said there's dead passengers?".

"Around 38, maybe 39, 40, yea".

"And there's the injured?" He asked again.

"At least 20".

"And is there uninjured?" He asked and I nodded, "Only about 9 or 10 or so".

"... Who are you traveling with?" He asked suddenly and I flinched slightly, "My adoptive father".

"And which category does he fall into?".

I smiled slightly, "The dead".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Colonel paused for a minute before continuing, "Sorry... Is he the only person you know?".

"On this flight, yea" I replied and he sighed, "Great. That's just great... Look kid, I need you to go get an adult. Preferably an unharmed one".

"Why?" I asked and he sighed again, "Because your too young to do this".

I laughed, "To young to fly a plane? Yea, thanks, I already got that Colonel. But in case you haven't heard, I'm the only one currently not screaming their head off because they're sitting next to a dead guy".

"... Your telling me not ONE of those people are remaining calm?".

"Every, single, last man or woman is panicking" I replied nodding and be swore again, "Perfect. Ok, listen to me very carefully kid, and you got to do exactly as I say. First, you got to fix-".

Then there was another bang, cutting him off, and a flashing light came up for Engine 4. It had exploded. Out of action. Not working. I was running on one engine.

* * *

"What was that?" He asked warily and I glanced back down at the radio, "Oh, you know, Engine number 4 just decided to call it a day".

"It's exploded?" He shouted and I nodded absentmindedly, "You could say that. All Iv got is engine 3".

"Ok. Wow. This makes things difficult. Right. Well. The closest airport I can get is another 15 miles away. If you can j-".

"Too far" I said, interrupting me.

"Too far?" He asked confused.

"Yea. The airports too far. I can barely control this thing not to mind land it. And I can only keep it going for another 3 or 4 miles at most. There's no fuel".

He paused, "... You have to try".

* * *

That was it. Those 4 words. 'You have to try'. The single four words everyone uses as their last resort. This plane was going down. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

"Alex? Hey, kid, you still there?" The Colonel asked quickly and I slowly turned back to small radio, "Unforcently".

He laughed dryly, "Im surprised at how calm you are".

"I'm going to die. What's the point in panicking?" I shot back and he turned deadly serious again, "Look kid, you are NOT going to die. You just got to... Try and... Level the plane. Can you do that?".

"No but I can give it my best shot" I replied and he sighed, "There should be a steering wheel in front of you, you just got to pull that back as far as you can ok?" He explained and I nodded, reaching out for the joystick again, only for the plane to lurch violently to the side.

* * *

I was thrown from my seat, rolling along the ground a few times before landing painfully on my left arm. Then I heard the distinct sound of a bone snapping.

* * *

Ignoring the new pain that flared up, I stumbled back to the radio.

"Kid? Hey, come on, what's happening?" He asked frantically and I smiled slightly, picking up the small device again, "Oh, you know, just broke my wrist while plummeting to my death".

He swore, "You broke your wrist?".

I poked it gingerly, "Yep. Feels like it".

"Jeasus Christ... How close are you to the ground?" The Colonel asked as the plane jumped again.

* * *

I staggered back, tripping over the dead pilot and landing on the hard ground again. Blocking out my arms protests, I glanced up at the widow, freezing in place. I was much closer to the ground than I thought. I only registered that I had to move at the last second, and I threw myself forward, scrambling to get back in the pilots seat, before tying the belt tightly around my waist. I only had a split second to curl up and wrap my hands over my head protectively before the plane hit the ground. It crashed, flipping over a few times as it spun around on the ground. I was thrown about in my seat a few times, the seat beat slicing into my stomach, before the plane finally came to a stop...

* * *

And that's when it exploded.

* * *

I was only faintly aware of what was happening around me, my vision was blurry from all the smoke and there was a ringing in my ears. I knew I must have been knocked out at some point, because it was dark. Everything was dark... Except for a dull red and blue flashing outside... Red and Blue... Police officers? They could help me, couldn't they? Forcing myself to stand up, ignoring the fact I was violently shaking, I stumbled over the window, kicking it a few times before it finally broke. I climbed out, falling to ground two meters below, coughing heavily. I just lay there, too tired to move. Then I heard voices. Voices shouting. And there was more lights. And then then there was a man kneeling down next to me, picking me up. And he was talking. What was he saying?

"It's ok son, I got you... GUYS OVER HERE".

He would help me wouldn't he? I was faintly aware of being strapped to a stretcher, and an oxygen mask being placed over my nose and mouth, before I thankfully blacked out again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*Beep. Beep. Beep*. Now that's a sound Iv become all to familiar with. Slowly, I flickered open my eyes, glancing around. White ceiling. White walls. White floor. Only one place in the world could be as dull as this. Hospital.

* * *

I looked up at the door as it was pushed open and a man with a white coat stepped in, flipping through a few charts.

He froze when he saw me before relaxing again, "Well your awake rather early".

I stared at him confused.

He sighed, walking over and sitting down in the plastic chair next to me, "Im Dr. Brandt, nice to meet you. As you've probably guessed, your in hospital. Baptist Memorial Hospital. What do you remember?".

"... Plane crash" I replied, my voice rough.

The doctor nodded, "Very bad plane crash. Your one of the only 9 survivors".

* * *

Only nine survivors.

(((How many people do you have to kill?)))

Not. My. Fault.

* * *

"Could you possibly tell me what happened?" he asked again and I nodded slightly, "There was a suicide bomber on board. The blast killed both pilots, and I was the only... Not badly harmed... person on board".

"And you took control of the plane" the Doctor finished and I nodded again, "And it crashed".

"It's not your fault kid, you were running on one engine. I don't think anyone could have controlled it. Your not to blame yourself" He said firmly, before taking out a pen and returning to his clip board, "Now, I have you a few questions if that's ok".

"Alex Rider. 15 years old. No living relatives. Chelsea, East London in England" I replied sighing and he stared at me, "... How did you know what I was going to ask you?".

"Let's just say I get into trouble a lot" I replied and he nodded slowly, "Right. Now, you said you've no living relations? Any guardians I could call for you?".

* * *

(((Jack. Call Jack)))

SHE is dead.

(((Then call Sabina. And tell her all about how YOU killed her father)))

I didn't kill him.

(((Try telling that to her. You'll just put them in danger as well)))

I will put them in danger won't I?

(((And finally he's learning)))

I can't call them. They've already lost too much because of me. I shouldn't have to put them through any more grief than necessary. I couldn't call them.

* * *

I looked back up at the expectant doctor, "... Would it be ok if I called them? My... Adoptive mother... Panics easily".

* * *

(((Adoptive mother? Honestly? For her?)))

Hey, it was the first thing I thought off. Don't judge.

* * *

He stared at me for a minute before sighing and handing me a mobile, "Sure, I guess, but make it quick".

With that he stood up and left, probably wanting to give me privacy with my 'mother'.

I stared at the phone in my hand. I had to call her. She was the only person I could call. Even though I couldn't trust her. I would never trust her. Not after what she did to me. But I HAD to call her. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed them. I missed the... The... The...

* * *

(((Just say it will you?)))

Hey, it's a difficult thing for me to say.

(((Why? Because they fucked you up?)))

Precisely.

(((So your deciding to call the single person who gave you them?)))

... It does sound dumb, doesn't it?

(((Eh, hello! If you had listened to me in the first place, you would have known that)))

If I had listened to you in the first place, I'd be dead.

(((Just shut up and call her. I miss them too)))

Wow. I cannot believe you just said that.

(((Well I am your Conscience. It's kind of what I do. Point you in the right direction and all that)))

Your a rubbish conscience.

(((Just call her already)))

* * *

Sighing, I dialled the all too familiar number, and held the phone to my ear. It was answered after the second ring.

"Hello, this is Ro-".

"It's Alex Rider" I said, cutting him off.

It was silent for a few seconds before, "Directing you now, sir".

I waited patiently for her to answer.

"Alex? What's happened?".

And there she was.

* * *

"I... Ah... You know how I was meant to be going to San Francisco with Mr. Pleasure?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you ran away".

"Not exactly" I replied, "The plane I was on got bombed by a Scorpia agent. There not all gone like we thought".

It was silent for a minute...

"The best I can do is put you under witness protection. Unless, of course, you want to..." She trailed off.

"Yea. I do" I said firmly and I could almost picture her shocked face, "What?".

"I'm sick of playing happy families. Where ever I go, someone dies. So I want to come back. It's the only thing I know" I explained quickly, "But I have some small requirements".

"I see... They can be sorted. But... are you sure about this?".

"Do you seriously want to lose me again?" I shot back.

"No. Definitely not. You were our best man... Boy..." She replied, "I'll come to you myself. You're in a hospital right?".

"Baptist Memorial Hospital. Tennessee" I confirmed.

She sighed, "See you tomorrow, Alex".

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Jones".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, at exactly 7:13am, there was a knock at the door, cutting off Dr. Renner's speech. We both looked up as a dark skinned woman stepped in, with an emotionless face, a pristine suit, and a two files in her hand, one thicker than the other. When she saw me, how ever, some sort of concern flickered in those cold eyes, and her features softened somewhat.

"Dr. Renner, this is..." I trailed off.

"Your adoptive mother" he finished, holding out his hand and Mrs. Jones shot me a strange look before shaking it, "Yes, Tulip Rider, nice to meet you".

The doctor nodded, "Dr. Brandt Renner. I'm Alex's doctor for the moment".

Mrs. Jones nodded as well, "I see... Would you mind if I had some alone time with my son?".

"Right. Yes, of course" he replied, picking back up his clip board, which he always seemed to have, before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Mrs. Jones turned back to me, eyebrows raised, "Adoptive mother?".

* * *

I shrugged, "Well I couldn't exactly say I'm calling the head of special operations at MI6, now could I?".

She sighed, taking a seat next to me, "No. I suppose not... How are you?".

"Alive" I replied and the corners of her mouth turned up into the faintest of smiles, "Which is pretty good under the circumstances I heard. But what I should have asked, is how injured are you?".

"Broken wrist. Two cracked ribs. And 1st and 2nd degree burning" I replied and she nodded thoughtfully, "And Mr. Pleasure?".

"Dead".

"I see... You said it was a Scorpia agent?" She asked again and I nodded, "Scorpia never forgives. Scorpia never forgets. He was a suicide bomber, Mr. Pleasure took the force of the blow. He died trying to protect me".

"And now you want to work for MI6 again" she finished.

I shrugged, "It's the only thing I seem to be good at. Saving the world. And too many people have died trying to save me. I won't let that happen again".

"But you have requirements" she continued.

"Small. Small requirements. I know it's not exactly legal for MI6 to employ a 15 year old, but come on, at least I could get paid. And live by myself. I refuse to have another guardian that could die because of me" I explained.

"Ok. So you want to be treated like a standard agent, and live by yourself" she confirmed, "... You want a gun?".

I stared at her, "Seriously?".

"Only for protection use of course".

I smirked, "Of course".

* * *

"Is that all?" She asked and I nodded slowly, "Know any good apartments for sale?".

"Your lodgings have already been taken care of" she replied and I frowned, "Where?".

"Well, your uncles house is still on the market".

"And you want me to take it off the market?" I asked.

"That choice is up to you" she replied and I thought for a minute before sighing, "Yea. Fine. I'll move back. What about school?".

"The easiest way would be to repeat a year" she said, "... Or the agency could teach you".

"The agency? As in MI6? How the hell are you going to pull that off?" I asked and she smiled slightly, "Well, if your going to work for us, you'll need more training. Your two weeks with the SAS were hardly efficient enough. So, we'll just throw in a few normal subjects as well".

"Ok. So, that's it? This is all sorted?" I asked and she nodded slightly, before handing me both files as she stood up, "Smaller one is everything we currently got on Scorpia. The other one is your next mission... I'll be in touch".

* * *

She seemed to hesitate for a minute, before shaking her head and heading towards the door, closing it silently behind her.

* * *

I glanced down at the files. Scorpia and my next mission. Scorpia. Once they found out I was still alive, they'd be after me again. I just had to find out why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two hours later, I had read, and re-read, everything they had on Scorpia. I don't know how many times I went back over it. But I still couldn't find a thing. Nothing that could help me in the slightest. All it had was the basics. Scorpia was major terrorist group, presumed dead. Julia Rothman, one of the leaders in Scorpia, was killed by an un-named MI6 agent two or three months ago in her failed plot to take over the world. The other 11 leaders had vanished, and it was unknown whether they were alive or not. After that, Scorpia more or less disappeared, and until the attempt on my life yesterday, they had remained that way. But now they were back. And looking for revenge on the 15 year old boy who brought them down. Me.

* * *

The other file was much simpler. A mission. In the Czech Republic. For me. A pretty basic one at that. I just had to get into this guys house, get a couple of files, and get out. The problem, was that this guy was the most powerful man in Czech after the president, his house was the size of Buckingham Palace and has over 70 guards, and the couple of files were stolen Top Secret Government papers that were kept in the highest grade metal safe you could by. So yea, pretty basic.

* * *

About an hour later, I had memorised the mission file, and was just putting it down when Mrs. Jones walked in.

I stared at her, "... Aren't you meant to be England?".

"And so are you. Come on, we're leaving" she replied calmly.

"Ok, does 'We're leaving' meant the doctor said it's actually ok for me to leave, or are we kind of ignoring the law and breaking out?" I asked suspiciously.

She sighed, "I'll wait outside. You got 5 minutes".

"Guess we're breaking the law then" I muttered as she left. She didn't answer. But neither did she deny it.

* * *

Slowly, I sat up, ignoring the dizziness that immediately clouded my mind, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Man I was tired.

* * *

(((You just survived a plane crash, why wouldn't you be?)))

Where the hell were you all along?

(((Enjoying the afterlife)))

Yea, well, the afterlife has to wait.

(((Your accepting the mission?)))

Isn't that what you wanted?

(((Yea but... Isn't it a bit soon? I mean, your hardly in top condition right now)))

Hey, I'm in perfectly good condition. I just need to rest. Besides, the mission doesn't start for another two and half weeks.

(((That's besides the point)))

* * *

I shook my head against the thoughts and stood up, quickly getting dressed. Though it was slightly difficult with the bandage wrapped around my hand, from knuckles to elbow. Well, at least I didn't have a cast. My stomach and back was bandaged too, with two cracked ribs and the burning. The burns on my arms and legs were only 1st degree. Mildly itchy, but not at all life threatening. The burns on my back were a slightly more complicated 2nd degree. They hurt like hell and could very well scar. But other than that, I was fine. Nothing life threatening. Hopefully.

* * *

I silently opened the door, closing it behind me and turning around to face Mrs. Jones.

She looked me up at down, "Well, your going to need new clothes anyway".

I glanced down at myself. My shirt had scorch marks, with my jeans not any better, my jacket was ok enough, and my trainers were... Decent.

I looked back up at her, grinning, "I think I can pull of the plane crash look".

She rolled her eyes but didn't comment anymore as we began walking down the corridors and out into the warm afternoon air.

"You have the files?" Mrs. Jones asked and I nodded, "Under my jacket. I don't think MI6 would appreciate someone seeing their files with 'Top Secret' stamped across the front".

"They wouldn't indeed" she replied, before handing me another small file, "Thats everything you'll need. Passport, plane tickets, money, everything. I'll see you back in England".

* * *

With that she walked off in the opposite direction. I didn't break nmy stride, I didn't falter, I didn't even look after her. I was used to the whole meet and greet ways of MI6 by now. They were quick, they were blunt, and they were efficient. Straight to the point. Matter of fact. The whole lot. And right now, the familiar ways of the secret agency, was just what I needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

And finally, I was home. The taxi pulled up at the familiar Chelsea house, and I quickly paid him before stepping out. The flight back to England had been... Nerve-recking... To say the least. I had just been involved in a serious plane crash trying to get away from London, and instead, I had decided to get another plane back. Cliche much?

* * *

I easily found the spare key under the loose wall tile, and opened up the door, slowly stepping in and locking it again behind me. The house was exactly the same as I remembered. All the furniture was still intact, since I only took a few pictures with me to America. It was like nothing had changed. Minus the fact it had an empty feeling. This was no longer my home. This was just my house. It would never be my home. Not again.

* * *

I walked along the hall, entering the kitchen and going over to the fridge, pulling it open. It was stocked with food. MI6 had been busy, hasn't they? They really had came and sorted out everything. It would explain the absence of the 'For Sale' sign as well I suppose. I was officially back. And I was officially working for the Secret Service. Again.

* * *

Half an hour later, the phone rang. Slowly, I walked over and picked it up, "... Hello?".

"Alex Rider. I heard you were alive".

I froze.

"Who is this?".

The man laughed, "Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets".

His voice was so... Familiar...

I ignored the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I did my best to remain calm, "So your one of the new leaders then?".

"Correct" he replied.

"And you want revenge?".

"Exactly" he said.

"So your going to kill me?".

"Or die trying" he finished, and I could almost picture the smirk I just knew he was wearing, "Of course, since there's quite a lot of us, and only one of you... I think you'll be the one dying here".

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I really just don't feel like dying right now. There's a great movie on tonight that I seriously have to watch. Can we reschedule?" I asked and he laughed again, "I heard you had your fathers humour. But of course, I already knew. I did spent quite a lot of time with him. Spent a while with you too".

* * *

I froze, too shocked to move, my mouth dry and my vision blurry as I finally realise why the voice was so familiar.

* * *

"Ash?".

* * *

The line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I put back down the phone in a daze, before my legs finally gave out and I fell to my knees on the floor. It couldn't be. He can't be. I saw... I saw him DIE for gods sake... He just... He wasn't...

* * *

Ash was alive.

* * *

(((Don't be stupid. He can't be)))

I know.

(((But it did sound like him...)))

I know.

(((You have to tell MI6)))

I know.

(((Will you quit saying 'I know' already?)))

What else am I supposed to say? My tucking GODFATHER is still ALIVE.

(((It might not have been him)))

No, It was him alright. I'd know his voice anywhere.

(((Then you have to tell Mrs. Jones)))

I know.

* * *

Slowly, I pulled myself up off the ground, walking towards the door in a daze, locking it after me automatically before wandering down the street. Time to pay my bank a visit.

* * *

20 minutes later, I stopped outside the door, looking up at the sign. Royal and General Bank. I pushed open the door, stepping in and immediately heading towards the elevators. Nobody tried to stop me. Nobody even looked up at me. They must have been told before hand that I would be coming soon. Or maybe they didn't stop me simply because I had a dead look in my eyes. I looked dead. I felt dead. And the man who had caused it was meant to be dead.

* * *

I made my way down to Mrs. Jones office in a daze, knocking once.

"Come in".

I pushed open the door, closing it behind me.

She smiled slightly when she saw me, "Ah, Alex. I was wondering when you'd pay a visit. I was just about to call-" she stopped when I turned around to face her, "... Alex?".

I walked over to her desk, sitting down in front of her.

"Alex what's happened?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

I glanced up at her, "He's alive".

"Who?" She asked again and I smiled slightly, "Anthony. Sean. Howell".

"Ash?".

I nodded, "He's alive".

"Alex... Ash died. He was shot by Ben Daniels. You were there remember?" She said slowly.

"Then how the hell did I just get a phone call from him?" I asked quietly and she stiffened up slightly, "What?".

"Ash rang me. Back at the house. Less than half an hour ago" I replied, only faintly aware as she unwrapped another pepper-mint.

"That's not possible" she finally said.

"I know. But it happened".

"Well... What did he say?" She asked slowly.

"Scorpia's back in action. He's one of the new leaders. And he's going to kill me" I said and she tensed up even more, "Thats a full on threat Alex... You need protection".

* * *

I snapped my head up to her, "No. Way".

"Alex, it's the safest thing to do. I'm not letting you walk around by yourself" she said firmly but I shook my head, "No. I don't need protection. I can handle myself".

"I know you can. That's why I don't want to lose you. Your too valuable" she shot back and I sighed, "He said HE was going to kill me. Not Scorpia. Just him. It's just one guy".

"Then what about the agent on the plane?".

"He was just an addition. Ash knew I'd escape the crash alive".

"And he also knew it'd weaken you. And it has. Your hardly in fighting condition".

"Iv got a few cracked bones here and there, so what?" I growled, "Let him come. I'll be ready".

"Alex... You don't want to do this" she said as I stood up.

I ignored her, heading to the door, "He killed my parents. He tried to kill me. He made this personal".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

An hour later, I was back in the house, lying down on the couch and trying to think. And failing miserable. The sound of a lock turning snapped me from my thoughts, and I jumped up, spinning around to face the door. Someone had a key. Someone was opening the door. And someone was coming in.

* * *

I quickly jumping over the back of the couch, ignoring my body's protests, and hid behind it. I heard the door open, then close again, and a pair of footsteps walking down the hall. No... It wasn't one pair... It was 3 pairs. There was three people in the house. I heard voices too, slightly muffled, but clear enough to make out what they were saying.

* * *

"He IS here isn't he?".

"He has to be, man".

"And if he isn't?".

* * *

Three voices. Three men. Three enemies.

* * *

"Look, I'll check the kitchen, you go check the sitting room, and Feathers go and check upstairs".

"Dude... I REALLY hate that nickname you know".

"It's ok, I know, but I honestly don't give a fuck".

* * *

I heard the voices fade, along with the angry swears of one man, before a single pair of footsteps became louder and louder, before stopping. He was in this room.

* * *

I looked underneath the couch, a pair of boots catching my eye. A pair of clean, polished, black boots. Military grade. Slowly, I crept along behind the couch to the side of it, having a quick glance at my opponent. His back was facing me, which made this so much easier, but he was well-muscled and looked pretty strong. And just like his boots, the rest of his clothing was army material as well. Pale green shirt. Camouflage jacket. And combat trousers. His hair was cut short and he stood tall, shoulders back, and a straight posture. The guy himself was army material. Time to bring him down.

* * *

Slowly I crept up behind him, taking a deep breath before spinning around and knocking his feet out from under him. He tripped and fell, but quickly got back up, spinning around to me surprised. I automatically punched him, but he caught my hand and pinned it behind my back. And Jeasus Christ did that hurt my arm. I quickly spun around, getting out of his hold, and kicking him to the ground again, this time placing a foot on his back and holding his arms in place.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice cold and dead.

He struggled under my grip.

Sighing, I twisted his arm to a breaking point, "Who. Are. You?".

"It's me. Snake. For gods sake Cub, get off me" he shouted.

I let him go and jumped back it surprise.

* * *

Snake?

* * *

As in K-Unit Snake?

* * *

As in SAS Snake?

* * *

He stood up, brushing himself off before turning to me, "What was that about?".

I remained silent.

"Oh, great, you found the kid" someone muttered and I spun around, ready to fight.

He froze, "Cub?".

I stared at him.

He took a step forward, "Wow you look different. What the fuck happened to you?".

I stayed quiet, looking over his shoulder as another man bounded down the stairs, running over at pulling me into a tight hug, "Dude, I missed you, like, so much".

I tensed up and he pulled back, "Cub?".

* * *

Cub... My SAS name... SAS... K-Unit...

* * *

"What's the matter with him?" the first guy asked, turning to Snake.

He sighed, "He's... Basically... He doesn't know us".

"No... I know ye... Snake, Wolf and Eagle, right?" I asked quietly and they turned to me surprised, Eagle the only one grinning, "HE REMEMBERS US!".

Then he pulled me into a tight hug again. Oh yea, I forgot, Eagle was the crazy, hyper one. Yay.

When he pulled back, he looked me up and down, "Man, Wolfs right. You do look different. Older. Like, way older looking. How old are you again?".

"... 15" I replied and they all froze.

"15?" Wolf whispered.

"15?" He yelled, "What the FUCK were you doing at an SAS training camp at 15 years old?".

"I was 14" I corrected and he stared at me, "What?".

"When I was at Brecon Beacons... I was 14" I repeated and he swore, "Fucks sake Cub, why the FUCK WERE YOU THERE AT 14? A 22 YEAR OLD can barely survive the training. You were 14 YEARS OLD?".

I just nodded.

It was only then the other two seemed to get their voices back and Snake slowly circled me, "... What happened to you?".

I remained silent and he sighed, "Your wrists broken, and so are a few ribs from the way your standing. How did that happen?".

"... Plane crash" I said quietly and he stared at me, "Plane crash?".

I nodded.

He sighed again, "And how did the plane crash?".

* * *

Did they know? No, they couldn't. Otherwise he wouldn't ask.

* * *

I shrugged, "Just crashed".

"And why were you on the plane?" He asked again.

"... Going to America".

"Why were you going to America?".

* * *

Man this guy loved questions.

* * *

"Family" I replied, deciding to leave out the details. These guys clearly didn't know about my past, and I was going to leave it like that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

And it was only then I realised.

* * *

I frowned, "Where's Ben?".

"Ben?" Eagle asked confused.

"Ben Daniels. Fox. He still MI6?" I asked and they froze, staring at me again.

"How do you know about that?" Snake asked quietly and I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't meant to know. I wasn't meant to have met Ben after I left the SAS. Fuck.

"... I know people" I replied and Eagle sighed, "Seriously man, what the hell happened to you?".

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and he sighed again, "Your gone all... I don't know... But it's freaky dude, it's REALLY freaky".

"What he's trying to say" Snake continued, shooting a look at him, "Is your acting different. Very different. When we first met you, you were kind of cute and cuddly and innocent and all smiles and laughter and stuff. Now your kind of doom and gloom. And quiet. Your really quiet. You wouldn't shut up before".

I gave a small smile but didn't reply.

Eagle grinned, "HE'S SMILING!".

"You were 14" Wolf muttered and Eagle sighed, turning to him, "Let it go man, just let it go. What matters now is the little dude is still alive and ok".

"And acting very weird. Explain" Snake ordered, poking me.

* * *

I automatically flinched.

* * *

And they all saw it.

* * *

He froze, slowly reaching out to poke my chest again, but I took a step back before he could touch me, "Why are ye here?".

"Why did you flinch?" Wolf asked back.

"Why. Are you. Here?" I asked again, my voice dangerously low. He stared at me, shocked at the abrupt change, but quickly covered it up.

"Why did you flinch?".

"Why are you here?" I shot back.

"Why did you flinch?" He asked, his voice loud and demanding.

"I got issues. Now why are you here?" I asked again and he smirked in victory, "Issues? What kind of issues?".

"Issues with people who ask stupid questions and expect smart answers" I replied and Eagle laughed, "Aw man, that's good. Wolf you just got burned, professional style".

* * *

He ignored him, "Cub. Answer me".

"Not until you answer me" I growled, taking a step forward.

"Okkk, no fighting please" Snake said loudly, stepping in between us, "Wolf, calm down and stop annoying Cub. Cub... Turn off the dead guy voice. It's creepy".

I glared at Wolf one last time before stepping back and relaxing again, "Why are ye all here?".

"... We were sent to protect you" Eagle admitted quietly and I turned sharply to him, "By who?".

"... MI6" he said and I swore under my breath, shoving past them and heading towards the door, shrugging on my jacket along the way, "Im going to fucking kill her".

* * *

"Hey, where you going?" Snake asked, following me.

"Out" I shouted and he sighed, "Cub, we're here to protect you. That normally means we don't let you out of our sight".

"Well this is not a normal protection deal" I snapped, spinning around to face him, "You have no idea who your dealing with here".

He glanced over at Wolf as the leader and Eagle slowly walked over, "... Who are we up against?".

"What do ye know about this mission?" I asked quietly and Eagle shrugged, "Some dudes want to kill you".

"Do you know who those dudes are?" I asked and he shook his head, "Wolfy over there was the one who told us".

* * *

I turned to Wolf, staring at him for a minute, "Why didn't you tell them everything?".

"I didn't want them to panic, besides-" he started but Snake cut him off, "Hang on. You didn't tell us everything?".

Wolf looked down at his feet, "...Maybe"

"Why?" Snake demanded and he looked up, suddenly furious, "Didn't you here me? I didn't want ye to panic".

"Well we're panicking now, what didn't you tell us?" Snake asked again and Wolf glanced up at me, "Kids got Scorpia on his back".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The other two turned to me, shocked, "...What?".

* * *

I ignored them and headed towards the door, only for someone to grab my shoulder and pull me back. I flinched again. My shoulders and back were still killing me from the burning. And unforcently, they saw it.

* * *

"Cub, please" Snake said gently, "Just tell us what happened".

I stared at him for a minute, before turning to Wolf, "Point Blanc. Dr Grief. You took a bullet for me. Remember it?".

He nodded, "How could I forget, you got hit by a train".

"WHAT?" Eagle yelled, "WHEN DID THE LITTLE DUDE GET HIT BY A TRAIN?".

"A couple months ago" I replied calmly, before turning back to Wolf, "Why did you think I was there?".

"What do you mean?" He asked confused and I sighed, "I mean, when you found out that I was involved will all that, and had escaped the mountain, before helping you and your men back in, you weren't curious as to how I was involved? You didn't ask at all?".

"Of course I asked" he grumbled, "But all they told me was you were simply one of the rich kids that was taken. And you had a lucky break, and got out. That's it".

"And what about before? When Harold Sayle was going to release Stormbreaker, you didn't wonder as to why I crashed through the roof and demanded your gun?" I asked again and he shrugged, "All Blunt told me was you had overheard Sayle's plan while staying with him after winning that computer competition thing".

I sighed frustrated, "And you didn't think for one second that maybe Blunt was lying about that like he had lied about everything else?".

"Why would I? Your just a spoilt little rich kid. Daddy's little princess and Mummy's little angle. The reason Scorpia's after you is to hold you for randsom" he shouted and I froze, my voice barely a whisper, "You have NO idea of how wrong you are".

* * *

With that, I left, resisting the urge to slam the door after me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Why?" I asked, shoving open the door to Mrs. Jones office. Once again, no one had even saved me a strange look as I walked through MI6 headquarters and stormed up to her office.

"Why do I need protection? Why do I have to have them? Why not tell them the full story?" I demanded and she sighed, calmly placing down her pen before looking up at me, "If Scorpia is still after you, and Ash is, in fact, leading them, you'll need all the protection you can get".

"But why THEM? Why K-Unit?" I shouted.

"Alex, calm down" she said softly, "This is just a temporary arrangement until Scorpia's off your back. I picked them because you know them. Would you prefer total strangers to protect you?".

"I. Don't. Need. Protection" I whispered, walking back to the door, "If Ash wants me dead... There's nothing anyone can do to prevent it"

* * *

Slowly I closed the door after me, leaning my head against it and trying to even out my raged breathing. The last time I had gotten as worked up over someone as this was... Yassan Gregorovich... And I was NOT going back down that road.

"Find what you were looking for?".

I jumped at the voice, spinning around and getting into a fighting stance.

He held up his right hand in defence, his left holding a plate, "Hey, hey, hey, don't kill me here".

Snake.

I stared at him, glancing down at the plate of food in his hand, "... Chicken?".

"Yea. Wolf made dinner. You've been gone for a while" he replied, picking up another piece of meat.

I glanced down at my watch, ignoring the fact I'd be gone for two hours, "So why aren't you eating in the dining room?".

He shrugged, "I haven't moved from here since you left. Eagle brought me the food. I wanted to wait and make sure you came back".

He actually cares.

* * *

(((He cares? About you? Come on Rider, you know that's not possible)))

I know, but it's a nice thought ain't it?

(((It is... But it's a lie. Don't believe it)))

Or else he'll betray me right? Don't worry, I know.

(((Good... Is that chicken?)))

* * *

I shook my head, tossing my keys up on the counter as I walked past him, "You shouldn't have. Now go get a chair or something".

He smirked, "Leftovers in the fridge".

I didn't reply, instead finding my way to the sitting room, ignoring Wolf and Eagle on the couch as I went over to the presses.

"And look who's back" Wolf muttered.

"What took you so long man? Where were you?" Eagle asked and I sighed, continuing my search, "Out".

"He was at the bank" Snake said, walking in and crashing on the arm chair, free of any food.

"How do you know?" Wolf asked and Snake shrugged, "I don't. Just a guess. But I bet you 20 quid I'm right".

"Deal" Wolf replied grinned, "Oy, Cub, where were you?".

"Out" I repeated and he swore, "Listen kid. I'm sick of playing games here. Now where were you?".

I paused for a minute, before continuing my search, ignoring him.

"Cub" he warned.

Nothing.

"Where. Were. You?" He asked again.

I still didn't answer.

"Answer me god damn it" he shouted, jumping up.

I blanked him out.

* * *

I knew what he was going to do before he had even fully thought it threw and I ducked. His fist went flying over my head. I quickly stood back up, opening and closing more presses like nothing had happened.

He froze, staring at me with a mixture of shock and the tiniest bit of concern, "Cub... Snake, take over, your better at this".

Snake sighed, standing up and walking over to me as Wolf went back to his seat.

"So... What you looking for?" He asked.

I didn't reply.

"Ok, your not talking, I get it. Because you don't want to tell us? Or because your just not talking?" He asked.

"I'm not going to tell ye" I replied quietly, walking around him to the cabinets on the far wall.

He nodded thoughtfully, following me, "Ok. But your talking. That's a start. So... Will you tell us where you were?".

I thought for a minute before sighing, "Wolf owes you 20 pounds".

He grinned, "I KNEW IT! Wait, what? You went to MI6? And they let you in? Just like that?".

"So many questions" I muttered, "But yea. They did".

"... How? Why?" He asked.

"... You could say I have high contacts in high places" I finally replied, before smiling sadly when I finally found what I was looking for.

I took out the small wooden box, blowing the dust off the cover, revealing the scrawly writing of a 3 year old self on top.

Snake looked at it over my shoulder, "Whats that?".

* * *

I slowly lifted up the cover, revealing the hundreds of pictures inside. Pictures of me. Of my parents. Of my uncle. Of Jack. And of... Of Ash... Ash... Suddenly I thought of something and I ran over to the coffee table, turning the box upside down. The other three crowded around me, staring curiously at all the pictures that fell out. I quickly riffled through the pictures, finally finding the right one. A picture of Ash and my father, their arms over each others shoulders as they grinned broadly. It was taken only a week before Ash betrayed him. I stared at the picture of the tall, thin man. He had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and the beginnings of a beard. Just like I remembered. I averted my gaze to my father. John Rider. With his close-cut blond hair, and serious brown eyes, he looked every bit the solider he had been.

* * *

They all stared at the picture in my hand, before Eagle finally got the courage to ask, "Who are they?".

* * *

(((Their dead)))

Not now.

(((Oh, what? You don't have time for me?)))

No actually, I don't.

(((Well tough. Because if you think that I'm-)))

* * *

I blocked out the voice in my head before pointing to Ash, "Any of ye ever see this guy before?".

They shook their heads.

I sighed, "Then do me a favour, will you? If you ever do see him, tell MI6. Immediately. Ok?".

They nodded slowly, deciding not to question my hard tone.

Eagle pointed to my father, "And that dude? Who's he?".

I tensed up slightly, "... That's someone I used to know. He doesn't matter anymore".

* * *

"...He's your father" Snake murmured and we all turned to him. He was holding a picture of the day I was born. It was taken in the hospital, my mother holding me in her arms, and my father grinning like he was the happiest man alive.

I remained silent and Snake slowly turned to me, "He's gone isn't he? Your father?".

I nodded slightly.

"What happened?" He asked quietly and I smiled slightly, pointing at the picture of Ash again, "He did".

* * *

"... Guys? What's going on?" Eagle asked warily and I glanced up at him, tossing the picture down on the table where it landed face-up, "That man's name is Anthony Sean Howell, also known as Ash. He was my fathers best friend. He was even best man at his wedding. They did everything together... And Ash killed him".

"What? As in... Murder him?" Wolf asked, growing pale.

I nodded, dropping my gaze back down at the two smiling men, "Ash was ex-MI6, and worked for Scorpia. My father was a double agent for MI6, and posed as an agent for Scorpia. They found out. Ash's loyalty was questioned. So they decided to kill two birds with one stone".

"Ash killed him. It got rid of the threat, and he was proven loyal to Scorpia" Snake finished quietly and I nodded, "Of course, then Yassen Gregorovich stepped into the picture".

* * *

"Wo, wo, wo. THE Yassan Gregorovich? As in world-famous assassin? The contract killer?" Wolf asked, almost shouting.

I nodded again, "My father helped train Gregorovich when he first join Scorpia... He also saved his life. And Yassan never got to repay the favour... So when I happened to find him after he murdered my uncle, also MI6, he decided not to kill me, and instead shot Herold Sayle after the man had become an embarrassment. 'I don't kill children'. Something like that. But then he was shot by Damian Cray when he refused to kill me a third time, second times kind of complicated, and he died believing my father was a Scorpia agent and his loyal friend" I continued, "He told me to go to Scorpia and find my density. Follow in my fathers footsteps. Of course back then, I didn't know my father was a double agent, and so I trained with Scorpia for a while before they convinced me that MI6 had killed my father and I was sent to kill Mrs. Jones. Almost succeeded too. If it weren't for the bullet proof glass. Then MI6 kind of arrested me for trying to murder the deputy head of special operations, and finally revealed the truth about my fathers murder. A plane crash. Along with my mother. I was too sick to travel. So Ash placed a bomb on board... And pressed the button".

* * *

They stared at me, half shocked, half amazed.

It was Snake who finally spoke, "So... Your father was MI6, pretending to be Scorpia. Your Uncle was MI6. The worlds most famous assassin, Yassan Gregorovich, was one of your fathers best friends. And Ash was Scorpia who then killed your father... Is that right?".

I nodded slightly and he sighed, "There's more isn't there? I mean, what's so important about Ash now? Why weren't you looking out for him before?".

"Because he was dead" I replied simply and they stared at me, "... What?".

"Ben Daniels, aka. Fox, shot him numerous amount of times across the chest while we were on a mission together. It was with his last breaths and dying words he confessed to killing my parents. Worst part was, I believed him. I believed the bastard all along that he actually cared about me. He was my fathers best friend. He was my best friend. And he betrayed us" I said quietly, before smirking, "But then, of course, I had the find out the fucking liar was my GODFATHER. The only possible family member I had left. My godfather murdered his best friend in cold blood. He attempted to murder me. And now the son of a bitch has returned from the dead and threatens Scorpia will murder me in the most painful way possible".

* * *

They stared at me, speechless, open mouths, and eyes wide. I wouldn't blame them. They all thought I was just a spoilt rich kid. Now they knew my parents were dead, my uncle was dead, and my Godfather had tried to kill me. And then you say you've a complicated family...

* * *

"Who was looking after you? Before we came?" Snake asked quietly and my mind flashed back to the plane crash, "Barely a week ago I was... Adopted... By my friends parents... That's why I was on the plane. We were going to start fresh over in San Francisco".

"And then the plane crashed" Snake said and I smiled slightly, "No. Then a Scorpia suicide bomber made the plane crash".

He froze, staring at me, "A Scorpia agent? He put a bomb on your plane?".

"Yea. And my... Adoptive father... Took the blow. He's dead" I replied simply.

It was silent for another few minutes before Wolf suddenly looked up, "What about Jack?".

I tensed up. I couldn't help it. Her name... It was too much of a reminder that she was... That she is... She's... She's...

"She's... dead" I said softly, before abruptly standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Snake asked, and I smiled slightly, "Leftover chickens in the fridge right?".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Quickly finishing my food, I washed the plates in the sink, humming softly to myself. I didn't even know what I was humming. Just a mixture of random tunes. But it kept my mind of things. Picking up the four clean plates, I wandered over to the press, about to put them away, when something caught my eye. I paused for a second, before turning to the window. And I froze.

* * *

Ash.

* * *

He was here.

* * *

He was outside.

* * *

Right here.

* * *

Right now.

* * *

He was staring at me with a mixture of... Concern? Worry? Anxiety? ...While casually leaning against a low wall, arms folded across his chest. He smiled slightly when he saw me, but made no attempt to move. It was as if he was waiting. Like waiting for something. Or someone.

* * *

I was faintly aware of dropping the plates, sending them crashing to the floor where they smashed into hundreds of pieces. I didn't care. My eyes were locked on Ash. Brown on brown. Hazel on chestnut. I was unable to tear my gaze away.

* * *

"Cub?" Someone asked, "Whats going on in there?".

I didn't reply.

A few seconds later, the guy spoke again, "Cub?".

Still getting no response.

I heard a few shuffles, then quick footsteps, before someone entered the room, abruptly stopping when they saw me, "... Cub?".

I saw Ash flicked his eyes to the other man, frowning, before turning back to me.

"Hey, Cub, you alright?" The guy asked, gently putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Cub... CUB!" someone shouted, finally snapping me from my thoughts and I quickly turned to find Snake standing next to me, "Sorry, what?".

"You ok?" He asked quietly.

"Ah, yea, course... Just thought I saw someone" I muttered and he frowned, "You saw someone?".

I nodded, "Yea. I thought I saw... Look, doesn't matter".

I ignored his worried gaze, and glanced back out the window.

* * *

Ash was no where to be seen.

* * *

Shaking my head angrily, I quickly walked over to the door, retrieving the brush behind it before sweeping up the broken plates.

Snake sighed, "Cub, I'll do that".

"It's fine" I muttered, trying to ignore the fact my hands were shaking, "My fault. I fix it".

"Well it's obvious you've had a scare. So the best thing for you right now, would be to sit down" he said firmly, reaching out for the brush.

Snake was the medic. That'd explain it. He was the doctor for K-Unit.

I ignored him and continued brushing.

"Come on, go find the others or something" he said, trying to take the brush again.

I blanked him out, and concentrated in lowering my heart rate which felt like it would jump out of my chest any minute.

He seemed to think for a minute, before suddenly realising something.

Slowly, he reached out, taking the brush from me and placing it against the counter, before putting his hands on my shoulders and staring me straight in the eye, "Are you sure you saw someone?".

I nodded.

"Is that person someone you know?" He asked and I nodded again.

He paused for a second, "... Was it Ash?".

* * *

I nodded slightly, a numbing sensation taking over all my senses. Ash was alive. I had seen him. I had heard him. I had prove he hadn't died. He had been outside. He had been less than 10 meters away from me. He could have killed me.

* * *

I was faintly aware of Snake leading me into the sitting room, gently lowering me onto the couch while the others looked on, puzzled. He muttered a few words to them before grabbing his coat and leaving, closing the door after him. I heard the sound of a car in the driveway. Then I was left with two still slightly confused SAS soldiers staring at me, the same question on each their lips but neither daring enough to ask it.

Are you sure you saw him?

I ignored their pointed gazes, and stared straight ahead, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly as I searched for an answer. Ash was dead. Now he was alive again. And trying to kill me. Yet when I saw him... I don't know. There was just something about him... It was almost as if he psychically couldn't murder me. That he couldn't murder me. That he WOULDN'T. There was an air of... Protectiveness... Around him. It was like he was going to protect me. Yet he was going to kill me. But only one of those could be chosen. And he was stuck between the two.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Snake came back about an hour later, walking straight over to me and kneeling down, "You got to tell us everything".

I just stared at him.

He sighed, "Cub. Listen. You don't have the most normal of pasts, what with your father and uncle in MI6, and your Godfather an assassin, but you have to tell us the full story before we can do anything. I know that's not everything, and yes, I am VERY grateful of what you told us so far but... I know there's more. I was just talking to Mrs. Jones, and she refuses to say anything about you. And unless you tell us... Well... We can't go up against Scorpia without knowing all the facts. It'd get us killed".

"Just you being around me is enough to get you killed" I said quietly and he frowned, "How so?".

I laughed slightly, staring with unseeing eyes, my mind in another time and place, "Im a spy".

"... What?" Wolf asked quietly and I nodded, grinning, "Im a spy. MI6. And also an ex-assassin for Scorpia".

* * *

"WHAT?" He yelled and I flinched slightly, making Snake shoot a glare at him.

Eagle stared at me, "Your a spy? You work for MI6? Your an EX-CONTRACT KILLER?".

I nodded and he smiled slightly, "Damn little dude, you get around".

"You work for MI6? Seriously?" Snake asked.

"I... I worked for..." I took a deep breath, my eyes catching the pile of photos on the table.

Smiling slightly, I slid down the couch and shuffled over to them, picking up the picture Snake was looking at earlier, the one taken on the day I was born.

"Ok. Lets see. That's me, my mother, and my father... Ash was the one taking the picture. This is where it all started" I said quietly and Snake breathed a sigh of relief that I was telling them.

I put down the picture and picked up another one, my favourite one, of Ian and I mountain climbing in France when I was 14. It was taken barely 11 months ago.

* * *

"When Ash killed my parents, I was only 3 months old. I was raised by Ian, my uncle, from then on. According to him, he was an overseas bank manager, and as the name suggests, he tended to be away a lot. A LOT. So when I was 7, he employed... Jack... To mind me whenever he disappeared. Which happened a lot. Then, not even a year ago, Ian was killed. Murdered... By Yassan Gregorovich" I continued, ignoring their worried looks, "That's when I met Alan Blunt, the old head of MI6. He told me my uncle was a spy. And had been for quite a long time. He also said Ian had been training me my whole life... Which he had. Well, long story short, I was sent to finish Ian's mission. Stormbreaker. Which ended up with me crashing into the glass roof of the London Science Museum" I glanced up at Wolf, "You know the rest".

"MI6... Used you?" Wolf asked quietly and I nodded slightly, "Blackmailed me".

"MI6... Blackmailed YOU into doing their dirty work?" He asked again.

"Yea. That's basically it" I replied shrugging, "Said they'd take away her visa if I refused".

"Who's her?" Eagle asked quietly and I tensed up automatically, slowly picking up another picture instead of replying. It was taken when I was around 9 or 10, with me and Jack grinning at each other in front of the Eiffel Tower, "Her".

"Jack Starbright" Wolf muttered and I nodded, "She would have been sent back to America, leaving me with the bank as my new guardian. So they used her as blackmail. And I did the mission. Finished it successfully. And SHE got a permanent visa to stay here. The end".

* * *

It was Eagle who finally got the courage to speak up, "... What about the second time?".

I glanced up at him, frowning, "The second time?".

"Yea... You said your still a spy, so...".

"So you figured there was a second mission" I finished quietly and he nodded.

I sighed, "Well, Iv told you one, might as well tell you the rest... There were 9 in total. Stormbreaker was number 1".

"NINE?" Wolf shouted, "MI6 BLACKMAILED YOU INTO DOING NINE MISSIONS FOR THEM IN THE PAST 12 MONTHS?".

I smiled slightly, "As Eagle said, I get around".

"What were the others?" Snake asked quietly and I paused for a minute, "Well... You see... Saying there was 9 missions with MI6... Is technically incorrect".

"What?" He asked confused and I sighed, "It's difficult to explain. But basically, I did 3 missions with MI6, 2 with the CIA, and 1 with the ASIS. The other 2, I went off of my own and then Scorpia joined in somewhere along those lines".

"... Your a 15 year old secret agent, ex-assassin, and have the worlds most infamous terrorist organisation wanting to kill you... And your remaining calm?" Snake asked quietly.

I shrugged, wincing slightly, "More or less".

* * *

"Up on that mountain... That was the second time wasn't it?" Wolf asked.

I nodded, "I was posing as a rich kid. In other words, I was sent to figure out Dr. Griefs plan, report to MI6, then get the hell out before I was caught... As you can see, it didn't go to plan".

"You skied down the mountain on an ironing board before crashing into a train" he finished smirking and I laughed quietly, "Woke up in St. Dominic's with you yelling your head off".

"Yea... Sorry for that" he muttered.

"You didn't know. Wasn't your fault" I replied.

"Yea, but if I had known..." He trailed off.

"If you had known, I wouldn't have in hospital in the first place" I said simply.

"... What happened at St. Dominic's?" Snake asked slowly and Wolf glanced up, "I... Ah... Kind of...".

"We had a huge disagreement" I finished and he smirked, "A REALLY huge disagreement".

"But that's behind us now" I said firmly, and it was silent for another few minutes.

"I know I'm going to regret this man" Eagle suddenly said, "But how did you meet Ash?".

* * *

I froze, my mind flashing back to the land-mine covered field all those weeks before. The others gave me a strange, yet slightly worried, look, and it was only then I realised they were still looking for an answer.

I looked down at my bandaged hand, "I... You know how I said I did a mission for the Australian Secret Service?".

"Yea" Eagle replied and I nodded slowly, "Well, Ash happened to work for them... Or so everyone thought. He was a double agent for Scorpia... On that mission... Ash was my partner".

* * *

I could practically hear them all tense up, half furious, half concerned. Always concerned.

* * *

(((Concerned? That's the word you pick?)))

What else could I say?

(((How about 'lying'? Or maybe 'Fake'? They both work pretty well. How about you use those words?)))

How about you remain silent, and I deal with this?

(((Your not a very good job at it)))

I'm trying my best. Just playing along.

(((So they don't find out how broken you are? Don't worry, I know the drill)))

Your the one who taught it to me.

* * *

"He... Was your partner?" Wolf whispered and I glanced up, "For almost a month. We went up against Major Yu and Snakehead, just the two of us... And it was easy, bringing them down... Too easy... That's when Ben came in. MI6 rescued me after... They just rescued me. And Ben and I, along with his team, were dropped aboard Major Yu's ship, and took control of it... Then we found him, along with his assistant, Ben shot the assistant, and the man turned around... It was Ash along... He had set everything up from the beginning, planned everything. Major Yu was one of the leaders of Scorpia, and Ash wasn't far behind him... Skip to the end, Ash died, Major Yu died, the ship got blown up, and us with MI6 got out. Mission complete".

* * *

"And now he's back" Snake muttered and I nodded, "Now he's back... And he wants revenge".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Alex Rider. Alex Rider. Alex Rider. Alex Rider. Alex Rider". I was at my breaking point. Then I broke. "ALRIGHT STOP". "Alex Rider wants me to stop what?" He asked, grinning sadisticly at me. "Stop... Stop this. Stop all of this. Just let me go home" I pleaded, just about managing to keep back the tears. He grinned everything wider, "Whats the magic word?". "Fuck off" I muttered and his features abruptly changed, going from sadistic teasing, to one of pure range and anger. "What?" He asked quietly. I just stared at him. He punched me across the face, "WHAT?". I spat the blood in my mouth at him, "Fuck off". He punched me again, much harder, before kicking me in the ribs. The chair I was tied to fell back, and we both heard the sickening crack as my head viscously snapped off the hard concrete floor below. Then black dots danced across my eyes, and I had just enough time to see him pick up a sharp knife, before a searing pain shot through my body and I was forced to sit up as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me up with the chair. He held the knife up close to the light, the fresh blood glittering on it. My fresh blood. He smirked at me, before bringing the knife down quickly on my knee and shoving it straight thro-.

* * *

I shot up, suddenly wide awake and gasping for breath. Nightmare. Just another fucking nightmare. I ran a hand through my soaking wet hair, which clung to my face, in hope to calm down. Ok, deep breaths. Just deep breaths. Ok. Calm down. Relax. It's over. Your ok. Now get a grip.

* * *

Sighing, I looked around the room. My bed sheets were in a tangled heap on the floor, most likely from me kicking them off in my sleep while trying to get away from my attackers. Probably managed to rip them too. Shaking my head softly, I flickered on my bedside lamp, standing up and wandering to my bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, and let out a shaky breath. I looked horrible. And much older than my 15 years. Covered in sweat, body flushed, and my eyes seeking more alert than usual. I glanced down at the scar on my chest.

The bullet wound.

I could see it clearly in the dim light, the white line standing out starkly against my tanned skin. My chest was littered with other scars too, though none as noticeable as that. Slowly, I reached down, rolling up my tracksuit pants to my knee. The scar was still there. Frowning at my reflection, I turned away, softly padding back into my room, glancing over at my alarm clock. 3am. Great. I had another three hours of sleep left. But I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, not after that nightmare. And the part I remembered from the dream wasn't even that bad. But the other parts... They were worse. Much worse.

* * *

I shuddered against the memories, and walked over to my dresser, pulling on a shirt before silently opening my door and walking barefoot down to the kitchen, purposely skipping the last step on the stairs. It creaked when you stood on it. It creaked REALLY loudly. So over time, when I lived here before Ian died, I had gotten into the habit of skipping it, instead, jumping onto the soft carpet from the second step. I didn't know why. I just did.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, I got myself a glass of water, before jumping up on the counter and leaning back against the wall, thinking. It had become a routine for me now. I rarely had a night without a nightmare or flashback, and so, whenever I did wake up in the undignified early hours of the morning, I'd go to the kitchen, get a glass of water, and sit up on the counter until I had fully calmed down. It happened no matter where I was. Hotel, friends house, my house, it didn't matter. And I thought. Just thought. While sitting up on the kitchen work top, trying my best to act normal. And always failing miserably.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A loud creak snapped me from my thoughts and I smirked slightly at the series of muffled swears and curses that followed after. Guess someone else was up. I sat patiently, draining the rest of my water, as I waited for them to come in to view. When they did, they froze, staring at me.

"Cub?" Wolf asked confused.

I nodded once, glancing back down at my hands. Wolf was the one awake then. Probably should have guessed from the swearing.

He slowly wandered into the kitchen, pulling himself up on the counter opposite, "... What are you doing up so early?".

I smiled slightly, looking back up at him, "S'pose I could ask you the same thing".

He laughed quietly, "Yea. You probably could... Can't sleep. You?".

I shrugged, shifting the glass from hand to hand, "Same here".

He nodded thoughtfully before glancing back at the hall door, "Those stairs make a right racket".

This time it was my turn to laugh, "Yea. Bottom step. It's always been the only one to creak".

"Very loudly" he replied.

"VERY loudly" I agreed, "Your lucky the others haven't woken".

He stared at me, "... I didn't wake you did I?".

I smirked, "Nah. Iv been awake a while. Come down here to think".

"What's there to think off at half 5 in the morning?" He asked frowning and I looked down at my watch surprised, "10 to 6 already? Man that was quick".

"You've been down here for longer than 20 minutes?" He asked again, confused and I nodded slightly, "Iv been here for a while... I better get dressed. See you".

* * *

I quickly jumped off the counter, walking past him and trying my hardest not to flinch when he grabbed my arm.

"Look, Cub... I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"For what?" I asked confused, staring straight ahead.

"For everything. I'm sorry for everything... For how I treated you in Brecon Beacons... For how I automatically assumed about your parents... For everything. I'm sorry" he replied quietly and I thought for a minute before suddenly turning to him, "How did you grow up?".

"What do you mean?" He asked confused and I sighed, "Your childhood, was it good it or bad? I mean, did you have the whole loving family, adoring grandparents, white picket fence kind of life? Or a bad one?".

He seemed to hesitate for a minute before answering, "Iv only one brother. Well... half-brother. Nathan. He's only 16 years old... When I was 8, my father left. Later died from alcohol poisoning. When I turned 14, my mother remarried to this guy called Phil. And he's great, you know, I'm happy for them. That same year, Nathan was born. We lived in an apartment, so no white picket fence, and my grandparents died when I was young, so I can't remember them".

* * *

"So your only 22 years old now?" I asked surprised and he nodded, "Birthdays in December. Not that I'd celebrate it back at camp or anything".

I smiled slightly, "Course not... Do you miss your father?".

"My real father, or my step-dad?" He asked back and I smiled again, "Your real father. Do you miss him?".

He shrugged, "Lads at school would always give me a hard time about it... But no. I don't miss him at all. Honestly, I couldn't care less about him. Dead or alive".

"So you don't care if someone makes a joke about him?" I asked and he shook his head, "Nope. Not at all. Why?".

"... Because now you know how I feel" I replied quietly, "I never knew my parents. They died when I was small. I was raised by my uncle Ian. But I never knew him either. He was away a lot... So when you started bout me being 'daddies little princess' and all that... I honestly didn't care. I still don't care. I never knew the man. Don't beat yourself up over it".

He nodded slowly, giving me a small smile, "Thanks Cub".

I grinned back, "Anytime Wolf".


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I went for a shower before getting dressed, hoping that the warm water and hot steam would clear my head. It did not. So, with a sigh, I turned it off, quickly getting dressed and running the towel threw my hair before walking back downstairs. I doubted any of the others were up. It was 6am on a Saturday morning after all, they were probably going to stay in bed as long as they could. Entering the kitchen, I realised even Wolf had gone back to his room, leaving me alone downstairs. Not that I minded. I was used to being alone... Wow that sounds sad. Never really noticed it before...

* * *

Pushing away the unwanted thoughts, I focused on getting a bowel of cereal for myself, eating it as slowly as I could, managing to drag it out for half an hour. But I knew I couldn't make it last any longer. So, I reluctantly stood up, washing the bowel in the sink before silently putting it away. I cleaned up the kitchen a bit, before aimlessly pacing the sitting room. I had to keep my mind off things. It was dangerous for me to think. So I looked for things to occupy myself with, mainly cleaning. Not that the house had to be cleaned or anything, it was already pretty immaculate. But it helped. A little bit. A very, little bit.

* * *

I glanced down at the time. 9am. Only 3 hours had passed. And it would be at least another 10 before it would be acceptable to go go back to bed. I had done everything i could think of. Surfed the internet. Watched a really bad action film, which was very unrealistic, and I had even arranged the books in the bookcase by Authors last name in order. Then there was a knock at the door.

* * *

My natural spy instincts took over and I leapt up, pressing myself against the wall out of view from the windows. Ok. Deep breaths. It's probably the post man or something. Hopefully the post man. Another knock. A really loud knock. Then silence... Then a series of repeated loud knocking. Just relax Alex. I doubt Scorpia would waste their time knocking. They're all about the kill.

* * *

Forcing myself to relax, I put on a fake grin and an easy bounce to my step as I walked down the hall, casually opening the door as if I was like any other teenager in the country. I was immediately breathless as someone threw themselves at me, pulling me into a tight hug, clutching me as if I would disappear if they let go. It only took me a split second to realise who the spiky black haired individual was and I smirked, quickly hugging him back, "Jeasus man, you're squeezing the life out of me here".

He pulled away, grinning madly, "Sorry. But I only found out now that your back. You didn't tell me that you were back. Why didn't you tell me you were back?".

* * *

Tom Harris.

* * *

I shrugged, "I only got back yesterday. I wasn't sure if you were home or not".

He laughed, "Dude, for you, I'm always home... That sounds bad doesn't it?".

I nodded, smirking, "Very".

He laughed again, "Anyways. Come on, what's been happening? Any news? How's MI6? How long have you been up for? Are you alright? Why are you back? What happened to Sabina? You wanna go get coffee?".

I heard soft footsteps on the stairs and frowned, "Sorry buddy, but this is really not a good time right now".

He frowned aswell, before suddenly smirking mischievously, "What? You got a a girl round or something?".

"What? No! God no" I exclaimed and he smirked even wider, "Are you sure? Cause your just after a shower, your hairs still slightly wet. I could leave you know, give ye two some alone time...".

"Tom. There is no girl" I growled.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"It's-".

"Dude it's way too early for this" someone grumbled, cutting me off and we both turned to the stairs as Eagle emerged, with nothing but a pyjama pants on, and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Tom turned back to me amazed, "Are you... Is he your boyfriend?".

* * *

"Yes. Yes I am" Eagle replied grinning, suddenly perking up with he saw us, before walking over and kissing me on the cheek .

"How old is he exactly?" Tom asked slowly, taking in the age difference.

"He's..." I trailed off, think for a minute before turning to Eagle pointedly.

"22" he replied grinning and Tom whistled, "He's 7 years older... Nice".

"Tom, there's nothing going on. He was joking" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Then why he is shirtless?" He pointed out.

I shrugged and he sighed, turning to Eagle, "Why are you shirtless?".

"What? You don't like me shirtless?" Eagle teased, motioning his well-toned chest.

"... I'm not even going to dignify you with an answer to that" Tom replied slowly.

"ENOUGH" I yelled, "Tom, there is NOTHING going on between me and ANYONE else in the whole, fucking, universe. Now go wait in the kitchen. Eagle, either go back to bed, or put a shirt on. Your choice".

* * *

"Why does he get a choice?" Tom whined.

"Cause I'm his guardian" Eagle replied grinning and I froze, slowly turning to him, my voice barely a whisper, "... What?".

"Wolf didn't tell you? He got the call when you in the shower, Mrs. Jones has placed the three of us as your legal guardians. You are officially, in our care little dude" he replied happily, ruffling my hair.

I barely noticed.

* * *

Guardian.

* * *

(((He's your new guardian)))

Snake was my guardian.

(((And Wolf is your guardian)))

I had new guardians.

(((Their going to get hurt protecting you)))

Now they were practically family.

(((None-related family)))

Now they were going to manage to get themselves killed because of me.

(((Morons)))


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Cub... Hey, Cub... CUB" someone barked, snapping their hands in front of me. I automatically jumped back, scared they were going to hit me. But no. They weren't. It was just Tom and Eagle. A very worried looking Tom and Eagle.

"You alright?" Eagle asked quietly and I nodded slowly, before walking past them and down to the kitchen.

Wolf was sitting at the table.

"Why?" I asked quietly and he looked up surprised, "Jeasus you spies are fucking sneaky... Why what?".

"Why did you accept?" I asked, slightly louder this time and he frowned, "Accept what? Cub, what are you on about?".

"ME" I yelled, "WHY DID YOU AGREE TO ACCEPT ME?".

He stared at me shocked, before anger clouded his features and he jumped up, "WHY NOT? YOUR JUST A 15 YEAR OLD KID WITH NO GUARDIANS OR PARENTS AND NO ONE TO LOOK AFTER YOU. DID YOU HONESTLY THINK ID LEAVE YOU LIKE THAT? ALL BY YOURSELF? ALONE?".

I remained silent.

He stared at me before slowly sinking back down onto his chair, "You do don't you? You thought we'd all leave once this mission was done. Like everyone else did".

* * *

By now the three others had gathered, wondering what the commotion was about, and they all tensed up slightly at Wolfs comment.

* * *

"You shouldn't have said yes. MI6 were wrong to ask you" I whispered, my face in a cold, emotionless mask.

He glared at me, "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH IT?".

"THE PROBLEM" I shouted back, "Is the fact now your stuck with ME for at least another 3 YEARS".

"AND YOUR POINT IS?" He yelled and I flinched slightly, "Everyone I care for ends up dead, I'm not letting ye condemn yourself's to that no matter how much we hate each other".

He immediately looked guilty, only now realising what he had said.

"I'm sensing a bad breakup here" Tom finally said and I turned to him, glaring, "Shut the fuck up Tom".

* * *

Then I realised what I had said.

* * *

I quickly turned back to him, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I shouldn't be angry at you. I shouldn't be angry at any of you".

I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a shaky breath, ignoring the looks of worry and concern spread over the other three men/one boys faces.

Slowly I turned, walking back down along the hall, grabbing my jacket along the way.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked quietly and I paused, my hand on the front door, "I... I got a few financial problems that need sorting".

"Your going to the bank" he said flatly and I nodded slowly, glancing back at him, "I'll be back in an hour... My account manager needs some updating".

* * *

"I thought we had an agreement" I said again. For the better part of half an hour I'd been sitting in front of Mrs. Jones desk, having a... Political debate... On my current guardianship.

"Alex. Listen. I don't want you to get hurt" she replied sighing, "And with both Ash, and Scorpia, after you, that's a very possible theory. So just let K-Unit do this one thing for you. Wolf agreed. Snake agreed. And Eagle agreed. They want to do this".

"Well I doubt you have them much of a choice" I shot back, "I know you. You would have altered the words, changed a few facts, add in a harsh phrase or two, and suddenly I'm a vulnerable scared little teenager with no one to love them. Who wouldn't accept someone like that?".

"That may be so, but it was them who said yes. I didn't force anything onto them. It was their own choice".

"It was a rubbish choice" I growled and she sighed again, "Ok, fine. Lets make a deal. I'll burn all evidence that K-Unit was ever your guardians, and you can live on your own again... But only once the threat has been dealt with accordingly".

I stared at her, "The threat will never be dealt with accordingly. There will always be a threat on my life. I'm come too far to turn back".

A faint glimmer of... Worry? Guilt? Anger maybe? ...Flashed in her eyes for a spilt second before being replaced with the usual hard, cold mask, "Have you read the mission file I gave you?".

I nodded, "Human Traffickers, organised by the Mexicans to smuggle kids into America. You want me to find the leader and put a bullet through his head".

* * *

"... Very good" she replied, slightly surprised, "Well, we've had a breakthrough. One of our... Adult... Agents was sent in under cover, with his Mexican heritage he blended right in. We got a name. Carlos Torres. We've dealt with him in the past, even sent him to the best prison in Mexico. How he got out, I don't know. But he's the guy who runs things around there, and your job is to get close to him, find out who he's with. Most of the kids are... Well... Very close to being dead. They haven't eaten anything, they haven't drank anything, and they haven't moved from their crates in just over a month. You, on the hand, are healthy. That'll draw attention to you. Plus, your not a Latino, which is what they expect. He'll be interested in wondering where your from. We need you to get rid of Torres and find out who he's working for" she finished and I nodded slowly, "I'm guessing this breakthrough pushes up the date I'm staring the mission?".

She nodded, "If you still want to it, that is".

"Ok, fine, I'm in" I finally said, "When do I leave?".


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I pushed open the door back at my house, quickly closing it behind me and spinning around to face four slightly confused people behind me. Great.

I pushed past them, half walking, half running, up the stairs.

"Should we follow him?" Snake asked.

"Most definitely not" Wolf replied.

It took a full four seconds before they gave in and ran after me. But by then, I was already in my room, a duffel bag on my bed, half full with clothes, money, everything.

"... What are you doing?" Snake asked slowly and I glance up at them, before turning back to my work, "Leaving".

It took him a few seconds to process what I had said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Fuck that" Wolf snapped, "Where are you going?".

"Mexico" I replied and he stared at me, "Mexico? What could possibly be of interest to you in Mexico?".

I paused for a minute, "... Ye forget who I work for".

* * *

They all froze.

* * *

"Your... Your... You're going on another mission?" Tom asked, his voice breaking and I nodded, "Human Traffickers. Mexico. Leader has to be dealt with".

I tried to ignore how he shuddered when I said 'dealt with'.

"Lets see" I muttered, staring at my bag, "... I'm missing something".

I patted my pockets, grinning as I found my new weapon. I quickly pulled the gun from my trousers waistband, checking it was loaded before throwing it on top of my bag, about to close it when someone stopped me.

I looked up sharply as Wolf yanked me away from the bag, picking up the gun, "What's this?".

"It's a gun" I replied flatly and he glared at me, "Well, obviously, yea, I got that, but why do you have it?".

"MI6".

"Why did they give it to you?" He asked again.

"Mrs Jones gave it to me, protection use only, and since I officially do work for them, it's standard agent equipment" I explained and he glared at me, throwing the gun back in the bag, "Why are you doing this?".

"What do you mean why?" I growled.

"Why are doing this job? This MISSION?" He shouted.

"ITS WHAT I DO" I yelled back, "AND IF YOU HADN'T DECIDED TO BECOME MY GUARDIANS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS".

"Is that what this is about?" Eagle whispered, "Is this you getting revenge?".

I turned sharply to him, "This is me doing my job".

"It's an illegal job" he growled.

I glared at him, "It's the only thing I know ".

* * *

Less than an hour later I was stepping on a plane bound for Veracruz, Mexico. I had fake passports, fake ID's, and a fake background story, which, if anyone happened to check, was completely legible, friends and family in all. How MI6 pulled that off, I didn't want to know. I was know Alexander Petrovskii, a runaway, coming to Mexico in hope for cheap labour.

If anyone was to question my identity, they would trace it back to London where my English mother and Russian father are VERY worried and asking all around for their missing son who had disappeared during the night. I was an only child, and didn't have much friends at school, generally sticking with my one or two best friends who I was quiet close to. My father was very strict, and the main reason I ran away, while my mother was kind and caring. My father wanted me to take over his Russian empire when I turned 18, but I hated the idea and rebelled against it. Well, drastic times call for drastic measures, and I ran away.

* * *

No note.

No call.

Nothing to prove I was safe and sound.

* * *

With my blond hair and angular features, I could pull off the Russian side of the family, and even added a slight Russian tint to my British accent. It was the perfect set up. Carlos Torres wouldn't know what to think. Everyone else would be thin, scared, darkly tanned, and with black hair and eyes, each 100% Mexican. Then here I was, perfectly healthy, not the slightest bit freaked out, pale skin, blond hair and light brown eyes. I would be his once in a lifetime chance to sell a half-Russian, half-English 15 year old kid. He wouldn't know what to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"DONT MAKE A SOUND" the man yelled, throwing me inside the metal box and slamming the door after him.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO" I yelled and he kicked the crate as a warning before walking away.

It was a dangerous risk to talk back to them, but it was all part of my cover. I was meant to be arrogant, sarcastic, reckless, and a total bastard to work with. So far, I was doing pretty well. Even though I had gained several harsh bruises on both wrists from being dragged along to quickly.

I swore again, in Russian this time, before turning around to face the other people in the airless box.

Kids.

Children.

Teenagers.

They all stared at me, the fear clear in their eyes. There was about 20 of them, a tight fit in the crate. They all were filthy, only wearing rags of clothes, and all were extremely thin and pale. I felt a pang of sorrow for them. They were as young as 4 or 5, the oldest no more than 13, possible 14. They were broken.

* * *

I looked up as the large metal doors were thrown open, and two men stepped in, followed by a larger man. I recognised him from the pictures on my mission file. The larger man was Carlos Torres.

He stared at everyone, his eyes skimming over each child, doing a double take when he saw me.

"... Your not Mexican" he finally said and I smirked, "No shit".

"And you speak English" he said surprised.

I yawned, "Can you please fuck off so I get some sleep?".

He grinned, revealing a few missing teeth, "Well, you've certainly gotten a mouth on you anyway, tell me, my boy, where are you from?".

"I'm from the country fuck-off, on street I-dont-talk-to-bastards" I said grinning and he looked murderous for a minute, before grinning again, "I like you. You've got guts. How about I get you out of here?".

"What? You Santa Clause or something? Cause Thing 1 and Thing 2 over there don't seem to like me" I replied and he turned to the two men on either side of him, nodding once. They quickly left.

I grinned, "Man, what do you put in your coffee? I got to get me some of that shit".

He laughed, a horrible crackly sound, "Good humour too. We'll get along just fine. I'm Carlos Torres, and I run things around here. Now, do you want to stay here? Or come with me?".

I sighed, standing up and walking over to him, "Might as well see what else you can do with that coffee".

* * *

"Where are you really from?" Carlos asked as we walked along the dock yard, getting strange looks from the men around us, who were in no doubt wondering what their boss was doing with one of the kids.

"I'm from London" I replied, "But my fathers Russian. His accent kind of rubbed off on me I guess".

He nodded, "I thought I heard some Soviet in there somewhere. But what are you doing in Mexico?".

"My fathers a bastard" I reined simply and he glanced down sideways at me, "Ye did not get on?".

"You could say that" I said darkly.

Carlos actually seemed interested, and motioned for me to continue.

Guess I was doing a good job then.

"My father... Has this notion that I'm going to continue the family business when I'm older" I explained.

"What's the family business?" He asked and I smiled slightly, "He's a business man. Very high up on the political chain. Well, he decided from a young age, that his son would take over after him".

"And that's you?" He asked and I nodded, "Im his only son. Iv got one little sister, Alia, but she's already set on becoming an actress and NOTHING can alter her views. So, that leaves me, unforcently".

"And that is the reason you left" Carlos finished and I sighed, "Thats the reason I ran away. Then YOUR men decided to pick me up".

I scowled at that part and he laughed, "Yes, that much I got. How long have you been here?".

"You mean how long have I been in that tucking metal box with no food? Give or take a week" I replied shrugging and he seemed to think for a minute, "Well, you won't be going back there again".

I looked up at him surprised, "Seriously?".

He nodded slowly, "Im interested by you kid. I'm curious. And that doesn't happen a lot".

"But when it does you much capture it. I know the feeling" I muttered and he looked down at me grinning, "You know what kid? I think we're a whole lot more alike than we know".

I grinned back at him, "You know what Carlos? I think your right".

* * *

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He yelled, punching me again.

"CARLOS STOP THIS, IT'S MADNESS" I shouted and he punched me again, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?".

"I TOLD YOU MY FUCKING NAME" I yelled, "ALEXANDER PETROVSKII".

He swore and kicked me in the ribs.

We both heard the distinct cracking sound.

"YOUR REAL NAME" he screamed.

"THAT IS MY REAL NAME".

"YOUR REAL NAME IS ALEX RIDER AND YOUR A SPY FOR THE BRITISH GOVERNMENT" he shouted, pulling out a gun and pointing it at my head, "Now I will count to 3. And in those 3 seconds, you better confess or I'll pull the fucking trigger, got it?".

"THREE".

I remained silent.

"TWO".

Nothing.

"LAST CHANCE ALEX".

No response.

"ONE".

*Bang*.

* * *

Slowly I flickered open my eyes, letting them adjust to the dim light before looking around. I was still tied to the chair, and could feel the blood trickling down the side of my face. Carlos had pulled the trigger, but the bullet simply skimmed off the wall above me. Then he had hit me across the head with the barrel of the gun and stormed out. I didn't know how long I'd been knocked out for. But I knew that Carlos wouldn't kill me. He COULDN'T kill me. Because for almost the past two weeks, he'd learned to trust me. And he treated me like a son. He believed I WAS his son, in the latter sense. And then he got a tip off from the people he worked for, and found out who I really was. But he was clinging onto the tiny, tiny, thread of hope that it was all lies. It didn't help that I acted like I had no idea what he was talking about. So instead of killing me, he just beat me up. Repeatedly.

* * *

Suddenly the door was thrown open and said man stood there. Carlos Torres. He looked slightly nervous, as he quickly walked up to me, taking out a knife. I readied myself for the blow... but it never came. Instead, I felt him cut through the ropes around my wrists before being pulled up sharply.

I stared a him surprised, "Whats happening?".

"I must get you o of here" he whispered, "I know your not who they say you are. A 15 year old boy working for MI6? What are they going to make up next? The Brits aren't that stupid to use a teenager; it's too risky".

I smiled at the thought.

How little he knew.

"Can you walk?" He asked and I frowned, taking a step forward, but my leg gave out from under me and I would have fallen if he hasn't caught me. He put my arm over his shoulder and helped up limp out.

"I can get you a safe passage to America but that's the best I can do" he rushed out, "I'll come and get you soon. Then we can disappear together".

I forced a grin, "You'd do that for me?".

"Of course I would. I haven't known you long Alexander, but your already like a son to me".

"And you my father" I replied and the huge grin that spread across his face almost made me feel guilty about what I was about to do. Almost.

We quickly stumble doubt into the night air, a strong smell of salty water and fish taking over my senses. I frowned at the taste of it.

"How are you going to do this?" I asked quietly, "Won't they kill you when they find out?".

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" he admitted grimly, helping me walk over to a small speedboat docked in the water, "Can you drive it?".

I nodded and he handed me a key and a small envelope, "Go to San Francisco, a man will be waiting there and he'll bring you to a safe house. This is all the money I have. Don't worry, it's clean and has been passed through many hands before. If I'm not with you in three weeks, go and start a new life without me".

* * *

This was my last chance.

I had to do it now.

Or it'll be too late.

* * *

Forcing myself to think back to... Jacks... death, the tears built up and freely flowed down my face. But it had the desired effect and Carlos thought I was crying over him. He quickly pulled me into a tight hug and I slowly reached around, grabbing the gun in his back pocket before quickly pushing away and pointing it at him.

He stared at me shocked, "Alexander?".

"You should have listened to your men" I said coldly, clocking the gun.

* * *

If I had been paying more attention, I would have noticed the silent figure step out from the shadows.

If I had been paying more attention, I would have noticed he had a gun in his hand.

And if I had been paying more attention, I would have noticed he had clocked the gun, put a finger on the trigger, and with a practiced hand, pulled it.

* * *

A single shot rang out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I stood frozen in place, glancing down at my chest, waiting for the pain to come. But there was none. And no blood came either. I looked back up at Carlos, who was staring back at me with the same shock and disbelief written all over his face. But when he looked down, there was blood. Lots of blood. I watched silently as he took a step forward, grasping a hand over his heart and reaching out to me. I took a step back as he fell, landing at my feet. Dead.

* * *

"Glad that's over" someone muttered, and I spun around, pointing my gun at the man who spoke.

He grinned, dropping his gun and holding up both hands, "Wo, wo, wo, calm down man. I'm not here to hurt you".

I actually fell to my knees in shock, the gun clattering to the ground next to me. The man was immediately at my side, and I flinched away from his touch.

"Hey, Alex, it's alright. Calm down, I won't hurt you" he said gently, kneeling down next to me and holding out a hand, "Come on, we better go before anyone realises what's happened".

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I shouted, jumping and scrambling away from him. Unforcently, in my temporary moment of moron-ness, I forgot about my current injuries and my legs gave out from under me. I had just enough time to hear him mutter something about teenage spies before I blacked out, the single image of the man etched into my mind.

* * *

Ash.

* * *

When I woke everything was blurry, and it took a few minute to adjust to the bright light. I was lying down, on a couch, I realised, and had a warm quilt thrown over me. Where the hell was I? I glanced out the widow next to me. it was bright, early morning i guessed. And I could smell pancakes. And someone was whistling... I slowly sat up, wincing as I pulled at something on my chest. I pushed down the blanket, surprised to find I was shirtless. And even more surprised to find I had bandages wrapped around my stomach. I slowly pushed them down, revealing angry black and blue bruises covering my whole chest.

"Four cracked ribs. Three broken. And those bruises will be there for another week at least".

I looked up sharply at the voice and almost had a heart attack when I found its source.

* * *

Ash.

* * *

I quickly tried to stand up but in three long strides he walked over and firmly pushed me back down, "Stay".

"No" I growled, "If I stay you're going to kill me".

He actually looked down at me shocked, "Kill you? Why would I kill you?".

"You said on the phone that your going to kill me" I replied and he sighed, "Man you got this all wrong... Ok, say I was to kill you, I don't have a gun do I?".

"You don't need a gun, you could use a knife" I argued and he smiled slightly standing back and emptying his pockets, "No knife".

"You could strangle me" I shot back and his features immediately darkened, "Like those men did?".

I gulped, my hand flying to my throat where a numerous amount of bruises were still forming. Carlos had gotten particularly angry when he did that. He choked me until I passed out.

Ash shook his head sadly, wandering into a different room and returning with a plate of pancakes.

He set them in front of me before sitting in the armchair across the way, "Eat".

I stared at him.

He sighed, "They're not poisoned Al, I already said Im not going to kill you. Besides, you haven't eaten in almost three weeks, I would have thought you'd be hungry by now".

Al.

His nickname for me.

Slowly I picked up the plate, taking a bite out of one. It tasted good. It tasted REALLY good. And I actually was starving. And after 10 seconds, I still wasn't dead. So I continued eating.

He rolled his eyes at me, but couldn't hold back a small smile. I still watched him out of the corner of my eye though. Just in case.

* * *

He was staring at me, taking in every little detail detail, before suddenly frowning, looking down at my chest, "Nice scar".

I glanced down at the bullet wound just above my heart and frowned as well, "You've seen it before".

"Have I? Can't remember" He mused, "What happened?".

"I got shot" I said simply and be grinned, "Yes, I got that, but how did it happen?".

"I... It was a sniper" I finally replied, before glaring at him, "Presumingly from YOUR organisation".

He winced, "Yea. Sorry. I got no control over that side of things. But how're you still alive? Generally Scorpia doesn't like leaving loose ends".

"They don't. But as he took his aim, I stepped down off the curb. The bullet missed my heart by barely a inch" I explained, "I didn't realise what had happened until I woke up in hospital".

"The luck of the devil" he muttered, shaking his head, grinning, "Your father had it too".

* * *

I looked up sharply at him, my voice low and dangerous, "Don't you DARE talk about my father".

He visibly paled, "Alex... I'm sorry. I never wanted to do it. But it was kill or be killed".

"Then you should have manned up and died" I growled, "My father had a wife, a son, a whole life ahead of him. And you had nothing. You had nothing to loose. And nothing to gain. Now look where that's gotten you these days".

"Alex. Listen to me. I. Never. Wanted. To. Do. It. But I had to. I was forced to" he said quietly, "And I'll regret it for the rest of my fucking life".

"Why didn't you just kill me?" I asked suddenly and he looked up surprised, "What?".

"Why didn't you just kill me? Back at the docks with Carlos? You had a loaded gun. And we didn't know you were there. Why not put the bullet through my head? Why not kill us both?" I asked and he frowned, "Alex, I don't want to kill you. How many times do I have to say that?".

"You didn't want to kill my mum and dad yet you still did it" I muttered and he sighed, "Alright. Fine. My orders were to kill you. But your orders were to kill Carlos. I only had one bullet".

"So why not shoot me?".

"Your too young to die. You've your whole life ahead of you. I was never going to pull the trigger on you. Then I realised you were meant to kill Carlos, who, by the way, worked for Scorpia. If I didn't kill you, you were going to kill him. And your too young to become a contract killer".

* * *

"You know, you sound scarily like this Russian assassin I used to know" I muttered and he tensed up slightly, "I know the one".

I mentally slapped myself, "Your scar. Of course. Sorry".

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Yassan Gregorovich is long gone".

I flinched, "Plane crash right?".

He looked up surprised, "How do you know?".

This time I shrugged, "I happened to be there at the time. Literally. MI6 sent me in to demolish Damian Cray. Yassan was working for him. Cray wanted me dead. Yassan refused. So Cray shot him instead".

As stared at me, "... Jeasus we're fucked up".

"Tell me about it" I replied smirking, "And to make matters worse, I'v got three SAS soldiers as my new guardians since your little phone call was taken to heart".

"Yea, about that..." He started by I cut him off, "It's ok. I know. Scorpia would have bugged the phone. You were given orders".

He grinned, "You really are your fathers son aren't you".


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Slowly, I flickered open my eyes, looking around. I was still on the couch. In Ash's apartment flat. Ok... Now what?

I sat up, running a hand through my hair and trying to ignore the shape pain that the past three weeks injuries had caused. Slowly, I stood up, limping over to the window. It was dark. Very dark. Glancing up at the clock I smiled slightly. 3am. Ash and I had been talking well past 9pm. I couldn't remember falling asleep. And speaking of Ash... Where the hell was he?.

"Ash?" I called.

Nothing.

"Hey, anyone here?" I asked again.

Still no response.

Frowning, I wandered around the small flat, checking all the rooms before finally stopping in the kitchen. A white piece of paper was folded up on the counter.

Slowly I went over, picking up the note and reading it quietly to myself.

* * *

*Alex,

I had to go, I'm sorry.

Otherwise Scorpia would be looking for me, and getting suspicious. If they found you...

Well, not to worry.

Iv not been kidnaped or anything.

You can stay here as long as you want, and there's food in the fridge.

I'll try and stay in touch, I'm still your Godfather after all, but it'll be slightly difficult.

Just take care of yourself,

Both on the field and off,

Ash.

PS. And will you PLEASE get it out of your head that I'm trying to kill you all the time?*

* * *

I read and re-read the note a couple of times before rolling it up into a ball and throwing it in the sink, setting fire to it with a pack of matches in the press. I hadn't expected Ash to stay, I knew he never would, but it still... Hurt... In a way. I was so used to everyone abandoning me, that it had etched a permanent hole in my heart. Whenever that hole began to fix itself, someone else came along and ripped it open again. Every day I told myself this would be the last time it happened. And every day I was disappointed and let down.

* * *

Almost a full 12 hours later, I found myself in front of Royal and General. The bank. It was about time I told Jones I was still alive. Slowly, I limped in, walking up to the desk and stating my account number. Which was technically a codeword. One requesting to see Mrs. Jones immediately. A few minutes later, I was walking to the elevator.

The door was thrown open before I had a chance to knock and Mrs. Jones stood there, arms crossed and absolutely furious, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?".

"Enjoying the afterlife" I muttered, stepping in and closing the door after me as she stormed back over to her desk, "Do you KNOW how many times I had to reassure K-Unit that you were still alive? And then have nothing to say when they asked where you were?".

"Carlos Torres is dead" I said calmly and she turned sharply to me, shocked, "You killed him?".

"He's dead. That's all you need to know" I replied stiffly and she slowly sank into her chair, "So it was a success? The mission I mean?".

I smiled slightly, "Mission complete m'am".

* * *

An hour, a hospital trip, and many boring pages of debriefing later, I was unlocking the door to the house, silently closing it behind me and letting out a shaky breath as I leant my head back against the door. Glad that was over.

I heard a loud creak and I snapped my head to the stairs as Eagle appeared.

"Bottom step creaks" he said simply and I nodded, "It always has".

It only took two seconds before he broke out into a wide grin and ran over, pulling me into the tightest hug this world had ever seen. I automatically flinched but thankfully he didn't notice, or if he did, he was too happy to mention it.

He pulled back, but continued to grip my shoulders, "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where were you? What happened? How long have you been back? Does MI6 know? Did you complete your mission? I'm hungry. Are you hungry?".

He was worse than Tom with the questions.

I smiled slightly, "Eagle relax, everything's been sorted".

He grinned even wider, pulling me into a tight hug again until we heard someone clearing their throat. Eagle pulled away once more and we turned to find Wolf leaning against the kitchen door frame, his arms crossed, and looking VERY annoyed and angry.

* * *

He glared at me, "Have you ANY idea what time it is young man?".

I glanced up at the clock, "10pm?".

He continued to glare at me before suddenly grinning and walking over, pulling me into a brief, yet meaningful, hug, "Good work Cub".

Eagle looked shocked, staring between me, then Wolf, then me, then Wolf again, "You... You... You just showed EMOTION?".

We both rolled our eyes but smirked at each other anyway.

"No, seriously, did you just hug him? Or is it just me?" Eagle asked again and Wolf threw his arm over my shoulder, "Lets just say before Cub left, we had a little... Heart-to-heart... talk with one another".

"I didn't think you had a heart" Someone said and I looked up as Snake emerged, also from the kitchen.

Wolf just glared at him.

* * *

Sighing, Snake walked over to me, looking me up and down, "Have you been injured?".

"Yes" I replied.

"Have you been to hospital?" He asked again.

"Yes" I repeated.

"And have you been seen by a qualified doctor or nurse?".

I tossed him a file, "Got the papers to prove it... Over-attached Medic".

* * *

The other two smirked but as Snake read over the file he frowned, "Hang on, how the hell did this happen?".

I remained silent.

"Cub" he warned.

Wolfs smirk dropped, "What's happened?".

Snake took one look at me before tossing the papers to him. The leader easily caught them, glancing over it before frowning and looking back up at me.

Eagle, now completely worried, grabbed the papers and read over them, "Ok. Let's see. Your name is Alex Rider. Your birthday is the 13th February. 15 years old. Current residence. Blah blah blah. Guys, the rest is gibberish".

Wolf growled under his breath, "It's not gibberish moron, it's Latin. Which is generally the language most medicine is printed in. Or in this case, the injuries".

"Well, read it. I don't speak Latinise" Eagle whined and I smirked at his choice of words.

The others didn't find it funny.

* * *

"It says he's got a broken ankle, four cracked ribs and three broken, internal bleeding, and severe bruising" Snake replied, his gaze not wavering from mine for even a split second.

Eagle frowned, "Severe bruising? Where?".

"His chest for starters, that's included with the broken ribs. Where the REAL bruising is, it doesn't mention" Snake continued, staring me up and down, "Take off your jacket".

I stared back, "No".

"Cub" Wolf warned.

"No. I'm not doing it" I replied firmly and Snake sighed, "Cub... Alex... I'm a Medic. Examining patients is what I do. And since I'm technically your guardian, that makes me responsible for your injuries and well being".

"I'm not your patient. And I'm not your responsibility" I growled, shoving past.

He caught my arm at the last second, pulling me back, and I flinched. Very badly. And, of course, they all noticed.

* * *

He stared at me for a minute before slowly rolling up my sleeve, revealing the black and blue bruises around my wrists, and the raw skin that was ripped open from the rope. They all tensed up slightly, but remained silent as Snake gently picked up my other arm, pushing up the sleeve to reveal the same series of injuries.

"Take off your jacket" he said quietly and I slowly reached up to the its collar, pausing slightly before unzipping my jacket and shrugging it off. They all froze at the patchwork of bruises surrounding my neck. If they weren't sure before, they were certain now.

"Your were caught" Snake said softly, turning my head to the light.

I nodded slightly.

"And strangled... You were tortured" he finished.

I didn't reply to that.

So they took it as a yes.

"What happened?" Wolf asked.

"Nah, he doesn't talk about his missions".

* * *

I froze slightly at the voice, slowly turning around and pushing open the door to the sitting room. Tom was spread out across the couch, lazily grinning up at me.

* * *

"You've been here the whole time?" I asked and he grinned even wider, "Ever since you left three weeks back. Hope that's ok. I kinda crashed on your sofa".

"And you mother?" I asked again, walking in.

He shrugged, "She's doesn't care. Nor does my father. Now that their divorce is finally settled, Iv been living with Jerry"

"Nice" I muttered as he shuffled over.

I sighed, collapsing down on the couch before wincing and clasping a hand across my stomach.

He frowned, "How bad is this time?".

"Slightly better than the Point Blanc mission, but way worse than the whole blowing up plane one" I replied through gritted teeth and he winced, "Ouch. Nice patchwork on your neck by the way".

"Yea, kind of got caught by this Mexican who treated me like his son, and most definitely didn't want to kill me... But wanted to cause the most pain possible" I explained as the other three slowly walked in, sitting in random places around the room.

"So I was right?" Snake asked, "You were caught and tortured?".

"Hey, wouldn't be a first" I muttered and Wolf glared at me, "Start talking Rider".

"Ey, they know your name!" Tom said happily, "But no. Don't bother asking. Alex is a very... Need-to-know-bases kind of guy. He's not gonna tell you".

I glared at him, "Remind me again why your my best friend?".

"I'm your only friend" he shot back.

"Harsh Tom, very harsh... But it's not exactly far from the truth either" I admitted and he grinned, "So, come on, tell us the basics".

* * *

I sighed, "I was sent to Mexico to stop a group of human traffickers. I posed as one of the kids and caught the attention of Carlos Torres, the guy who ran things there. Anyway, he saved me from them and acted as my father, which was kind of nice in a very creepy kind of way, and I gained his trust. It turned out that Scorpia was behind the whole thing, and they received a tip off that I was MI6. Carlos beat me up numerous amount of times before realising how stupid it sounded for the British Government to employ a 15 year old and he got me a safe passage to San Francisco. Then he died and I came back to England. The end".

They stared at me.

"Ok, so did YOU kill Torres or was it one of his men?" Wolf fiat asked and I smirked, "Neither. Ash killed him".

* * *

They all froze.

* * *

Then I realise what I had said and jumped up, slamming a hand over my mouth.

* * *

"What?" Wolf asked quietly and I took a step back.

* * *

I shook my head softly, "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have told ye. Iv said too much already".

* * *

I all but ran away from them, quickly going up to room and closing the door, letting out a shaky breath. I was such a moron.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A soft knock interrupted me from my thoughts and I looked up sharply and the door slowly opened.

"Can I come in?".

Wolf.

"I doubt you would you seriously even consider, leaving if I said no" I said quietly.

"Damn right I wouldn't" he grumbled, walking over and sitting down on the ground next to me, leaning back against my bed.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"You saw Ash" he said bluntly. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I nodded.

"And he didn't even TRY to kill you?" He asked again, glancing sideways at me.

"He said he would never kill me" I whispered.

"Wait... You mean... You actually talked to him?".

I nodded, "I was about to shoot Torres, he did it instead. I managed to pass out. And woke up in his apartment, where he offered me pancakes".

"... You have one weird Godfather" Wolf finally replied and I smiled slightly, "Tell me about it".

* * *

"So... You gonna tell me what happened?" Wolf asked after another few minutes and I sighed, "I already did".

"No. You said Ash killed your target, brought you back to his, and made you pancakes. That's it. I want to know more".

"Haven't I told you enough already?" I muttered and he frowned, "Cub... Alex... Please".

* * *

I looked up at the sound of my name.

* * *

Alex.

* * *

He had never called me that before.

* * *

It had been a while since anyone called me that.

* * *

And it was... Nice... Sort of...

* * *

In a weird kind of way...

* * *

"I woke up on his couch" I said quietly, "He was there. Gave me food. Stitches me up. Played happy family's... Then we just talked. He said he didn't want to kill me. That he wouldn't kill me. But it was his orders from Scorpia. And there was only so long he could keep accidentally 'loosing' me...".

"So, your saying, he HAS to kill you?" Wolf asked and I nodded numbly, "Or else someone else will".

"... You have to tell the others. Tom especially. He's panicking".

I glanced up at him, "And say what? That my Godfather has a kill order for me? From the leading terrorist organisation? And if he doesn't, they'll send another agent after me? Their not going to quit Wolf. Not until I'm dead".

"Well, we're just going to have to kill them first the , ain't we?" He growled and I smiled slightly, "Not that simple Wolf. It's just not that simple".

"Well why can't it be?" He yelled and I flinched away from him.

He immediately calmed down, staring me with a mixture of guilt and concern, "Look... I'm sorry. For everything. For being a complete bastard when we first met in Brecon Beacons, to shouting at you all the time. But I wasn't cut out for this. I wasn't built to do this. I'm a solider. I was trained to eliminate the target. And right now, that target is Scorpia".

"You'll die trying" I whispered, "And too many have already died trying to protect me. I'm a lost cause".

"You are NOT a lost cause" he said firmly, "Now we're going to march down those stairs, explain everything to the others, go to the bank, and then kill every single fucking Scorpia agent this world has. Got it?".

I smiled slightly, "Got it".

He grinned, "Good. Now come on, time to do some marching".

* * *

I slowly followed Wolf into the kitchen, feeling very out-of-place and slightly nervous... Ok, fine, I was REALLY nervous. Immediately all eyes were on me and I hesitated for a second before taking a step back.

Wolf sighed, walking over and gently putting both hands on my shoulders, "Come on Cub, once it's done, it's done".

I nodded slightly and he gave me a reassuring smile before gently pushing me further into the room.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the kitchen counter, jumping up on it next to Tom, and looking down at my hands. "Guess ye want an explanation".

"Damn right we do" Tom grumbled and I sighed, "Ok. Well. First of all... I'm sorry".

They all looked up at me surprised, even Wolf, but I kept my gaze firmly locked on the floor below, "I should have told ye what happened. I should have told… told ye what was going to happen... I shouldn't have just left so suddenly... So... I'm sorry".

I paused for a minute, before glancing up at Snake, "You were right".

"In what?" He asked quietly and I smiled slightly, staring back down at my hands, "About being caught and tortured".

* * *

I could actually feel them all stiffen up.

* * *

"The man I was after... Carlos Torres... Treated me like his son. My objective was to get close to him, and my mission was to kill him... I only half succeeded... He saved me from the human traffickers and slowly started to trust me for almost a full two weeks... Then he got a tip off that I was MI6. Turned out he was with Scorpia. One of their agents must have recognised me or something. I don't know what happened. I don't know why. I just don't know. But suddenly Torres turned on me... At the start he believed everything. He believed there was a 15 year old kid who just happened to be working for the British Secret Service. So, he tried to get answers out of me..." I shivered slightly at that particular memory, but continued anyway, "Eventually, after a few days, he realised what a stupid idea that was. For MI6 to employ a teenager... So he helped me out. Helped me escape. Got me to the docks, handed me money, and gave me a safe passage to America. That's when I turned on him... But before I could pull the trigger, someone else did. Someone who had seen everything play out. Someone who was meant to be dead... Ash..." I smirked, "Well, long story short, I blacked out, woke up in his apartment, and we made up. Then he did a disappearing act, and I came back to London... The rest ye know".

"... Where's he now?" Eagle asked suddenly and I smiled slightly, "Scorpia".

"Ok, so, basically... Your Godfather has orders to kill you from a secret terrorist organisation, and you're a 15 secret agent who currently works for the British government?" Tom asked and I nodded, "Welcome to my life".

* * *

He grinned and ruffled my hair, ignoring how I flinched away from the touch, "Your messed up man".

"Says you" I shot back, "I mean, come on like, Tom and Jerry? Seriously?".

He playfully pushed me away, "Parents fault man. My brother and I tend to try and ignore it".

"Hang on... Your brothers called Jerry?" Eagle asked and Tom nodded.

He grinned, "Tom and Jerry. No offence dude, but your parents are severely fucked up".

Tom nodded, smirking, "Don't worry. I know".

* * *

"Is that everything?" Snake asked quietly and I nodded slowly, "That's everything in a broad sense... There are more details but... Well... They won't change a thing".

"Details like how him and Ash hugged and cried and poured their heart out to one another" Tom said grinning and I smirked, throwing an arm around his shoulder and motioning for him to come closer. When he did, I grinned even wider, my voice barely a whisper, "How's Emma?".

He immediately pulled back glaring, shoving me off the counter and throwing a pathetic punch aimed for my face.

I easily ducked, laughing, "Aw come on mate, you totally had that coming".

He glared and pushed me back even further, trying to hit me again. But, just like before, I avoided him and he growled under his breath, "You just HAD to bring her up didn't you?".

"... Who's Emma?" Eagle asked slowly and I smirked, turning to the confused soldiers, "Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, long before I ever became MI6, Tommy here had an itsey bitsey tiny little crush on this girl called Emma... Who was four years older than him... So, one day, he finally got up the courage, and asked her out... He was rejected. Badly. In front of the whole school... It was a very hilarious day".

"Dude, it was NOT funny!" Tom argued, "I spent WEEKS trying to get that dye out".

I ignored him, continuing to explain to Eagle, "And to top it all off, she was as embarrassed as him. So, of course, her and a few girls decided to get him back... Revenge... Well, skip to the end, Tom went home that day with a sprained ankle, and pink hair".

Tom continued to glare at me while the others couldn't hold back a grin. Even Snake smiled a little. A little. His conversation was clearly not over. Yay.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Guns... There was so many guns... Bullets... People getting shot... So, so many people getting shot... And the dead... Oh god, the dead... The bodies at my feet were... Mangled... Destroyed... Shredded... But I could just about make out who they were... My father, my mother and Ian in one pile... Jack, Ash, and Tom in the second... The third was Sabina's family... And the fourth... The fourth... Oh god... Eagle. Snake. And Wolf... They were dead... Their glassy eyes staring up at me... Their bodies twisted at odd angles... And their faces a mixture of pain... And... Pain and... And... And... Betrayal.

* * *

I shot up, suddenly wide awake, and gasping for breath. No. That did not just happen. They were not dead. I was back in my house. They were asleep only across the hall. Everything was ok... But I still couldn't get the images of their bodies from my mind. Lifeless. Pain filled. Covered in blood. And the image of betrayal etched across their face... Oh god I was gonna get sick.

* * *

I stumbled from my bed, tripping on the tangled up sheets and landing with a painful thud on the ground. Forcing myself to get back up, I staggered to the bathroom, before throwing up violently. Fucking nightmares.

* * *

I HATED THEM.

* * *

Why the FUCK couldn't they leave me alone?

* * *

For just ONE. FUCKING. NIGHT?

* * *

Shaking uncontrollably, I fell down on the ground, resting my head on the cool tiles and closing my eyes. That helped. Slightly.

* * *

A soft pair of footsteps tore me from my thoughts and I opened my eyes to see Wolf slowly walk into my room, taking one look at my empty bed and frowning. Then he realised the bathroom light was on and turned to the door.

When he saw me, he froze, before rushing over, "Cub, hey, Cub? You alright?".

I shoved him away, "If you come any closer I'll puke on you".

And as if to prove my point, I vomited again before curling up into a ball, shivering.

Man I was tired.

"Your... sick?" He asked confused and I smirked slightly, "No".

"Then... What?" He asked again as I closed my eyes.

"Cub. What. Happened?" He demanded and I flickered open my eyes annoyed, "Just 'et me s'eep m'k?".

"Not until you explain" he replied firmly, sitting down next to me. It was only then I realised he was just wearing a pyjama pants, the same as me.

"... Did I wake you?".

He frowned, "Not exactly. I was just thinking of stuff... Plus Eagle snores. A lot. REALLY loudly... Then I heard a bang from in here".

"Yea... that was me falling out of bed" I admitted, laughing softly and he smirked, "You fell out of bed at 2 in the morning?".

I shrugged, wincing slightly, "I do that a lot... Then I throw up my entire inner organs".

"Nice" he muttered, "... But you still haven't told me why".

I frowned, closing my eyes again, "I was hoping to avoid that part".

"Yea. Well. No can do. Start talking" he growled and I sighed, "... Ever have a panic attack?".

* * *

He remained silent.

* * *

And eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of... Giggling... And quiet *snaps*... Wait, GIGGLING? Who the hell was giggling? I kept my breath even and tried to figure out where I was before they realised I was only fake sleeping. Let's see... Cold. I was lying down on something cold... And smooth... Tiles maybe? What happened last night?

...Oh yea.

Panic attack...

Great.

That meant I was in the bathroom. And I was still curled up. And there was something... Warm... Wrapped protectively around my waist, pulling me in close to something else that was... Well... Human.

Wolf.

I was lying next to Wolf.

A shirtless Wolf.

Man this looked bad...

* * *

Slowly, I flickered open my eyes and yawned.

"Shhh, he's awake!".

I frowned, sitting up to face three smirking people in front of me, two soldiers and one schoolboy. And they had a camera.

"If those pictures leave this room I swear to god I will fucking end you".

Guess I wasn't the only one after awaking then.

* * *

They all froze as Wolf sat up, shooting all three of them a harsh glare, "Got that?".

They all nodded before Eagle suddenly burst out laughing, holding up the camera, "Seriously man. These pictures of you and the little dude are PRICELESS... Did you know you drool?".

"I know. I know you do the same aswell. And I also know if you don't shut up, you won't ever drool again. EVER" Wolf snapped, and Eagle shrugged, turning back to me, "Ignore him. He's always especially grouchy in the morning".

I nodded slowly, giving off an involuntary shiver.

Snake stared at me, "... Why did ye fall asleep in the bathroom anyway?".

"I got sick" I said simply and Wolf gave me a strange look.

One that clearly stated 'We-need-to-fucking-talk'.

Oh the joys.

Snake nodded, "And your better now?".

"Yep" I replied simply, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

Tom grinned, "And you told me you hadn't a boyfriend".

"Oh not this again" I muttered but he ignored me.

"And then you go and cheat on Eagle with WOLF? The team LEADER?" He exclaimed and Eagle wiped away an imaginary tear, "How COULD you? I thought we had something special!".

"We don't. And we never did" I said bluntly, "Tom, stop confusing Feathers over there. His minuscule brain won't be able to cope".

Eagle glared at me for that, before suddenly handing Snake the camera and grinning, "I wonder if Cub is... Oh I don't know... Maybe... Ticklish?".

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You. Wouldn't. Dare".

Eagle grinned even wider, "Why not? ARE you ticklish?".

"Ok, everyone, relax a little" Snake ordered, "No arguing. No fighting. No teasing. No taunting. And NO tickling. I'm looking at you Eagle".

He pouted at the medic, "But Snakeeeeeee! He started it!".

"I don't care who started it. Now, you, Wolf and Cub must get dressed. And hurry it up a little".

* * *

I sighed, stretching as I stood up. Fuck I was tired. I really did hate panic attacks...

* * *

I yawned and looked up to find everyone staring at me.

I smirked, "What?".

It was only then I realised what they were staring at.

I had no shirt on.

And my stomach and chest were littered with scars.

* * *

I quickly pushed past them, rushing around me room and searching for a shirt. Or a jumper. Or anything. Jeasus I wish I had unpacked sooner. Clothes, clothes, clothes. Where were all my fucking clothes?

* * *

"Cub...".

"I'm not talking about it Eagle" I growled, throwing open random drawers and wardrobes. No bloody shirts anywhere.

Then I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, spinning around to fight them. But they kept a firm grip on my shoulder.

"Cub. You got to stop lying to us here".

Wolf.

"I'm not lying to ye" I muttered and he sighed, "Then what was that about 'getting sick' last night? You and I both know that's a lie".

"Not a lie... Just a stretched truth" I shot back and he turned me around to face him, "You've got a bullet wound above your heart. Numerous stab wounds across your chest and stomach. Your shoulders are covered in burnt scorch marks. And your entire back looks like it's been shredded and stitched back together".

"So?".

He glared at me, "SO, I want to know what happened".

"M. I. 6" I replied harshly and he froze, "... Your missions did this to you?".

"They weren't 'My missions'" I spat, getting out of his grip, "I was forced into doing them. Blackmailed. Threatened even. You actually think I WANT to have this many scars? Seriously? Cause I don't. I never asked for this. I never wanted this. And now I'm a 15 year old kid working for the British secret service for Queen and country. Next there's the fact Iv got so many top international terrorist organisations and assassins after me, I can't even go outside by myself. Then, as if that wasn't enough, I'm stuck with 3 fucking SAS soldiers as my guardians all because my estranged fucking Godfather is under orders to fucking kill me. When that happens to you Wolf, then, and only then, will I even CONSIDER, talking about how fucked up I am".


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

They were silent after that. And in those few precious minutes where they were all frozen in shock, I had put on my shirt, grabbed a pair of jeans and thrown on a hoodie. I was fully dressed and downstairs before they even had a chance to react.

* * *

"Cub...".

* * *

I spun around to face Wolf, my hand on the door.

He frowned, "How... Why... Where are you going?".

"Out" I hissed and he sighed, "Cub... Alex... Just... Just let us talk ok?".

"No" I replied simply and he glared at me, "Listen kid. I'm not here because I actual-".

I was after going outside and slamming the door shut behind me before he had even finished his sentence. Then I ran. I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could away from them. Away from them. Away from Tom. Away from the house. Away from memories and... And away from myself. I just ran and ran and ran.

* * *

A while later, I finally stopped, leaning up against a wall to catch my breath. I didn't know how long I'd been running for. But considering when I left it was only starting to get bright, and now when the sun was fully out, I was guessing it was about midday. Which would have meant I'd been running for at least four hours. And I probably had, considering my legs were killing me and I was gasping for breath. Stupid Wolf. Stupid scars. Stupid SAS. Was the hell was everything so fucked up?

A quick movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I spun around, facing the dark alley in front of me.

Nothing.

But I could have sworn...

Before I knew what had happened, I felt a bag being placed roughly over my head, and two strong hands gripping my arms.

* * *

"Make a sound, and you're dead".

* * *

I shivered slightly at the ice-cold voice. It was familiar in a way... Yet different. I didn't know what to think... So I didn't. Instead, I spun around, lashing out with the heel of my foot and pleased to hear the man stumble back a few feet. I quickly tore the bag off my head, blinking a few times in the bright light, before spinning around to face my attacker... Or, really, my attacker's.

There were three of them all together. All men. All with rather sinister looking white masks. And all staring at me with as much venom and hatred as possible.

But they drew attention to themselves. Quite a lot of attention. And there was at least three or four people on the other side of the road looking over at us with interest. They couldn't fight me now. It'd draw too much attention. It'd draw even MORE attention. So they slowly took a few steps forward until I was forced to go deeper into the black alleyway. Out of sight from passer-byes.

* * *

Once they were happy we were all hidden, the man in the middle lurched for me. I quickly ducked under him, kicking him forward into the brick wall. We all heard the sickening crack. And we all saw him fall to the ground. Unmoving. Motionless. Dead.

I turned back to the other two, "... Sure ye guys wanna continue?".

The guy to the left of me took a step forward but I held my ground. Slowly, he took another step forward, muttering something under his breath before suddenly punching me. In the stomach. Numerous times.

* * *

I stumbled back, gasping for breath, only to be shoved roughly against the wall by the same man, a knife at my throat and a fist on my stomach once again. And jeasus did that hurt.

* * *

"Scorpia never forgives. Scorpia never forgets".

* * *

His words send a pang of fear threw me and I shivered involuntarily. He just grinned and let go of my shirt, spinning around and kicking me in the chest before I had a chance to react.

We all heard the sickening crack.

He laughed, a horrible, scratchy sound, before tossing the knife to man number. 3 and motioning for him to continue. He did so without reluctance, taking number. 2's place in front of me, sizing me up like I was a bag of meat. I didn't really care. I could barely breathe. And my vision was gone blurry. The only thing stopping me from keeling over right now was my own god damn stubbornness, and the promise of revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

I waited until I had caught my breath before looking up at man number. 3, an oh-so-familiar smirk playing on my lips. And I could see him falter slightly. Just slightly. Unnoticeable to the untrained eye. But I WAS trained. I was trained good. Very good. And so I noticed his moment of hesitation. But that split second, was all I needed.

I quickly lashed out, punching him once in the stomach, and then in the throat, blocking off his airways for a split second. But in that split second, he went down, and I grabbed his knife before advancing towards the stunned man number. 2. He hadn't expected me to react. Well, at least, not like this. And so, when I pointed the knife at his throat and demanded in a dead, cold, voice that he let me out of here, it didn't take much for him to agree. Only a few minor cuts and bruises here and there, but otherwise, he was basically ok.

Basically.

* * *

I don't know how long later I made it back to the house... It could have been minutes... Hours... Even days for all I'd care... But my chest was killing me, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe... Which could only mean one thing... But I didn't want to think about that right now...

Slowly I stumbled toward the house, pushing open the door and literally falling forward. And I would have hit the floor too... If it weren't for someone quickly grabbing me.

"Jeasus Christ... Alex? Hey, Alex, come on man, you hear me?".

I took a deep breath, wincing and clasping a hand over my stomach. Fuck did that hurt. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It hurt to live.

"Alex? Hey!" They snapped again and I struggled out of their grip, managing to trip and fall again. This time they weren't so quick and I fell back against the wall, sliding down to the ground with a soft thud. And fuck did that hurt too.

I heard someone swear, and kneel down next to me, shaking me lightly, "Come on, dammit!".

I forced myself to look up, letting my head fall back against the wall, and smiling slightly. Tom. Tom would help me. He was my best friend... Wasn't he?

I frowned at the thought, but quickly pushed them to one side as aye started shouting something again.

"Alex for fucks sake where were you? Look at you! You're... You're... You're beaten up! You're half dead for fucks sake! Oh My God... You're beaten up... GUYS! SAS! ANYBODY! GET DOWN HERE!".

"I... 'M alright" I mumbled and for fucks sake it hurt to fucking talk as well...

He frowned, "No. You're not. You're barely breathing. What the hell happened?".

"... Scorpia" I whispered and he froze, before suddenly looking up as Wolf appeared at the doorway.

* * *

He also froze when he saw me before quickly rushing forward, "... You're... SHIT! You're hurt! How are you hurt? Where were you? What happened? Actually, no, that can wait, what we need now is a hospital. And a doctor... Or a medic... Tom go get Snake".

Tom nodded numbly before running off and Wolf turned back to be, "You look like shit".

I smirked, "Thanks man... Feels like it too"

"Can you walk?" He asked again and I frowned, before holding out a hand, "Help me up".

He quickly pulled me to my feet and I stumbled forward only for him to keep a firm grip on my arm, steadying me.

"Come on, kitchen".

I nodded silently and he gently pushed me in the right direction, taking half my weight as I slowly limped towards the familiar room.

* * *

Familiar room... Familiar name... Familiar story.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

When we got to the kitchen, Wolf forced me into a chair, despite my weak protests. And with the glare he gave me, it was obvious that if I moved, I would die. He's quite friendly ain't he?

* * *

I sharply looked up as the door flung open and Eagle emerged, panting and gasping for breath. Wonder how far he had run...

When he saw me, he immediately ran over, frantically looking me up and down, "What happened? Are you hurt? Injured? They mean the same thing right? I think they do...But what happened man?".

"Eagle, deep breaths" I replied, "Everything's fine, just got into a bit of trouble, that's all".

"Cub you're... You're... Like... Jeasus man... You're FAR from ALRIGHT!" He shouted, "Look at you! You can hardly breathe, and you've got a split lip, and a small cut across your forehead and... And... And... And YOU'RE NOT OK!".

"EAGLE" Wolf snapped, "Calm. The fuck. Down".

"But he's hurt!" he protested and Wolf frowned, "For FUCKS sake, I KNOW he's hurt. But I can't do anything. And neither can you. Now, where the fuck is Snake?".

"Right here" the medic replied smoothly, calmly walking into the room and giving me one, long, look before coming over, "Explain".

"... Do I have to?" I asked quietly and Wolf growled at me, "Damn righty you fucking do".

Snake shot him a glare, roughly translated into 'SHUT THE FUCK UP', before dragging a chair over next to me and... And... And when did he get bandages?

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would be rather wise" he replied and I nodded slowly, but remained silent as he went about his work.

* * *

"Quick question" I said suddenly, "What does coughing up blood mean?".

Snake frowned, "... It generally means you've got blood in your lungs".

"Oh... And how could you get blood in your lungs?" I asked again.

"Well... The most common injury is a broken, or sometimes just a cracked, rib that punctures your lung".

"... Broken and cracked ribs... Huh..." I muttered, "And, just out of curiosity of course, how would you fix a punctured lung?".

"Hospital. Or else a very good medical doctor on hand... Why?" He asked and I frowned, "... I may or may not have accidentally maybe gotten a possible punctured lung... Just a random thought".

He immediately froze, "... You coughed up blood?".

"On the way over here, yea" I replied quietly.

"... You're finding it difficult to breathe?".

I nodded and he sighed, "Then you're probably right... Why didn't you say something sooner?".

Both Eagle and Wolf were long gone, leaving me alone with the fretting medic.

I shrugged, "Didn't see it as important?".

"So what makes it important now?".

"... Now it's REALLY difficult to breathe" I finally replied.

"Then you have to go to hospital... Or at least see an experienced and qualified doctor" Snake said slowly and I frowned, "Your an experienced and qualified doctor".

"Yea but... Well... I'm not that good of a doctor".

I grinned, "Well, you've stitched me up pretty well so far".

"Yes but this is all basic stuff. A few cuts here and there. The odd bruise or two. But broken ribs with a possible life-threatening injury on the other hand... Is a completely different story".

I stared at him, "... Snake you're trained to fix severe bullet wounds... What's so bad about a few cracked ribs?".

He glanced down at his hands, "... You'd have to remove your shirt".

* * *

I tensed up immediately.

* * *

I couldn't help it.

* * *

The fact that he'd already seen the scars...

* * *

"Ok" I finally said and he looked up surprised, "What?".

I took a deep breathe, wincing slightly, "Ok. I'll do it. I'll... Take off my shirt... But nothing leaves this room alright?".

"Patient confidentiality. You have my word" he replied, smiling slightly, "Now, about those cracked ribs...".

* * *

Half an hour later Snake was finally happy with my physical condition and he let me go. Well... Happy wasn't as... Suitable... A word to use... I had four stitches across my forehead, five cracked ribs with three broken, a semi-collapsed lung, a soon-to-be black eye, and your usual batch of bruises here and there.

* * *

(((Not that bad when up against three Scorpian's)))

Where the FUCK have you been?

(((Oh you know... Out and about)))

Yea. Well. Thanks. For the support and all.

(((Ah, ah, ah, now, now, no need for sarcasm)))

Fuck you and your 'sarcasm'. I NEEDED you back there!

(((And I am dreadfully sorry, but I'm afraid right now it isn't me who you should worry about)))

... What?

(((Well, currently, your best friend is in his room, contemplating on the idea on wether to leave or not)))

Tom? Why?

(((Can you see it? You're pushing everyone away. EVERYONE!)))

... No I'm not.

(((You know it too don't you? You know you're building up walls. You know your forcing everyone out of your life. And you KNOW it's slowly KILLING YOU... And you're just too damn stubborn to change anything)))

* * *

I paused, my hand on the front door. How the hell had I gotten here? Why was I here? What could I possible do if I went back out there again?

"You're leaving again?" Someone asked and I slowly turned around to find Tom standing at the top of the stairs, an impassible look etched across his face to untrained eye. The key word there was 'Untrained'. I, on the other hand, WAS trained. And I could see all his emotions behind the facade, from the fear in his eyes, to the worry as he chewed his bottom lip, and even the anger in his set jaw. He didn't want me to go.

"... No" I finally replied.

He nodded slowly before suddenly realising what I had said, "Wait, what?".

I smirked, "No... I'm not leaving... MI6 can fuck off".

I swear to god the grin that spread across his face as he ran down the stairs was bigger than Buckingham Palace.

He ran straight over to me, pulling me into a tight hug, "Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou".

I laughed, "Hey, come on man, injured person here".

He immediately pulled back, but the grin stayed, "Sorry. Right. So... What now?".

"... No idea" I admitted and he frowned, "What about the SAS dudes? What'll they say?".

"What will we say about what?".

* * *

We both looked up as Wolf walked in from the sitting room, Eagle bounding after him.

I turned back to Tom frantically, begging him to NOT try and explain. Thankfully, he got the message and he simply smirked, turning to face the two soldiers, "Alex and I have come to an agreement... Sort of... But it does not yet concern ye so don't worry".

"Nicely put" I muttered and he grinned, "Thanks. I do try".

Wolf stared between each of us, looking from me, to Tom, and then back to me again, "You do realise everything you do concerns us?".

I nodded, "I do".

"And you also know you're going to have to tell us?" He asked again.

"Yep" I replied.

"Plus there's the fact you'll be stuck with us for a while... So you really do have to say something now rather than later".

I grinned, "Got it".

"... And?" Wolf asked.

I frowned slightly, "As Tom said, it does not yet concern you".

"...But it will eventually" he realised and I nodded slowly, "Possibly. The actual probability of this happening is pretty slim... So... I guess... You don't really have to know".

He glared at me, "Cub. Start. Talking".

I glanced over at Tom, ignoring Wolf, "You do know this will take quite a long time right? If it's even possible at all?".

He nodded, "I'll be happy as long as you try".

* * *

I grinned, turning back to Wolf, "Can I ask you something?".

"Does it involve this matter you're refusing to tell me about?" He asked and I nodded slowly, "... It does".

He shrugged, "Then sure. Go on".

I paused, "... Which one of ye has legal custody over me?".

He looked up at me strangely, as did the other two, before Eagle slowly raised his hand, "Guilty".

I stared at him for a minute before turning back to Wolf, an amused smirk forming across my mouth, "You made HIM my legal guardian?".

Wolf smirked as well, "Well I know it isn't ideal, considering he can't cook, can't clean, was rubbish at school, and will probably end up killing you himself, but yea, if any of us die, he's has custody over you. If he happens to die, you'll be send to live with his family. We all thought you'd get on better with the crazy fucked up 23 year old than with me or a doctor".

"Hey, I am NOT fucked up!" Eagle protested, "I'm simply... Energetic...".

We all ignore him as Wolf continued talking, "So you're stuck with him if anything had was to happen. Not that it should. Or would. Or even could. You're safe with us... But why did you want to know?".

I grinned, "Because for this job, I need my guardian's signature".


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Slowly I knocked on the door to Mrs. Jones office, Eagle trailing uncertainty behind me.

"Come in".

I pause for a second, before muttering a quick "Stay here" to the solider behind me, before entering.

She looked up at me surprised, "Alex? What are you doing here?".

I slowly sat down In front of her, "My... THE... The others kind of want me out... Of MI6... Permanently".

* * *

She froze, gently placing down her pen and staring at me, "... And what do you want?".

"... I want to stay" I admitted and she slowly nodded, "I see... And isn't it more important that you get what you want? And not what others want?".

"If I were to get what I want, I'd currently have family, friends, and a normal life" I shot back, "Unforcently, I have none of those. I also wanted to never be involved with MI6, but you still used me. So don't you DARE start talking to me about what I want".

She frowned slightly, "... So what do you propose we do about it?".

I sighed, "You see I was thinking about that, and... Well... The only way to keep everyone happy, would be to... Fake... My resignation".

"Fake it?" She inquired and I nodded, "Fake it. I've got a very ecstatic solider standing outside, and he's convinced that by this evening, I'll be out with MI6. Done. Threw. Early retirement... And so, if we could somehow... fake... those papers that he has to sign, he'll be happy, the others will be happy, and you'll be happy".

"And you?" She asked again, "Will you be... Happy?".

I smiled slightly, "As happy as I'll ever be".

* * *

"WE'VE DONE IT!" Eagle yelled, bursting through the door back at the house an hour later.

Tom came running from the kitchen, "What? Seriously? Are you saying that-? Really? Am I hearing you correctly-? Do you actually mean-?".

Eagle ran over to him, throwing him over his solider and dancing around the hall like a manic... Which, I realised, he probably is...

* * *

"CUB'S FREE!" He shouted again and I heard a few distant swears before Wolf appeared at the kitchen doorway, followed shortly by Snake, "What the FUCK are you yelling about?".

Eagle spun around to face them, letting go of a laughing Tom, and grinned at the two confused men, "Cubs free. Literally. Signed the dotted line for MI6 only a while ago".

They stared at him, then over to me, then down at Tom, who was currently a sprawling mess on the floor, laughing his head off.

"... What?" Wolf finally asked.

I sighed, "I quit".

"You... Quit?" He asked, "As in... You quit MI6? For real? Seriously?".

I nodded and he actually grinned, "Third stage. Complete".

Eagle turned to him, "DUDE, YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?".

He smirked, "I had a rough idea... Besides, Cub and I had already made a plan. Now it's complete".

"Complete?" Snake asked quietly, "What were the other steps?".

"Number 1. Tell you everything" I started and Wolf nodded, "Number 2. Sort out a few... Problems".

"And number 3. Get out of MI6" I finished and Snake frowned, "And all those are sorted out now?".

"... Most of them" I admitted.

He nodded slowly, "Ok. That'll do for now... But YOU, got to rest. Doctors orders. Now go to the kitchen. And sit down".

* * *

I scowled at him, "Snake, I've done way more things, in way worse conditions".

Wolf glared at me, "Cub".

"Seriously? You too? Hey, you were on my side a few minutes ago" I growled and he smirked, "Yea. I was. Now I'm on the doctors side. So... SIT. THE FUCK. DOWN".

I glared at him, before reluctantly wandering back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Bastards.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I glanced up as Snake wandered into the kitchen, wandering over to my current location, before sighing and sitting down next to me.

* * *

It was silent for a few minutes.

* * *

"I didn't think it was that easy to simply quit MI6" he said quietly.

"... It's not" I whispered.

He continued to stare straight ahead as he spoke, "So you're not 100% out of it?".

I opened my mouth before closing it again.

Was could I say?

Tell him the truth?

Lie?

... Maybe a bit of both?

* * *

"I'm not even 1% out of it" I admitted a few minutes later and he slowly nodded, "Ok".

I glanced over at him, "Ok? That's all you can say?".

He nodded again, turning to face me for the first time, "Yea. Ok. You're a 15 year old spy. And for the past year, you've been used and abused by the secret service. You've lost family and friends. You've been forced to kill men with your bare hands just to stay alive. And you've been kidnapped and tortured by countless of terrorist organisations. Yet MI6 stayed the same. They didn't leave like everything else did. They didn't go away when times got hard. And they didn't abandon you like countless of others" he continued quietly, "Their always there no matter what happens. And their your only grip on a... Stable... Life. You know they'll always be there, even if it is for all the wrong reasons, but... Their there... So, if they suddenly left... You'd loose all grip on reality. Everything would change. And you've had too many abrupt changes in the past year, and barely even half the needed to cope with them. You need them. And if MI6 is what keeps you sane, then... I'll go along with it".

I stared at him, trying to process all the new emotions storming around in my head.

* * *

Shock.

* * *

Scared.

* * *

Sad.

* * *

Upset.

* * *

Hurt.

* * *

Angry.

* * *

... And gratitude.

* * *

He smiled slightly before suddenly pulling me into a tight hug.

If he noticed I flinched, he didn't let it on, just continued to hold me to him.

"You know, it's alright to let loose once and a while" he said quietly, "I wouldn't judge you. I'm still amazed you've managed to keep it bottled up inside of you for so long. So if you want to... I don't know... Break down. Scream. Cry. Punch me in the face. Throw plates at the wall. Anything at all, I'll... I'll be ok with it".

I remained motionless and he sighed, "Anyone ever tell you it's alright to let your walls down".

"They did" I whispered, "... And then they betrayed me".

He tensed up for a split second, before forcing himself to relax once more, "Then they were stupid people to believe you trusted them. I wouldn't betray you Cub. Not now. Not later. Not ever... But you just got to let someone in every once and a while, it doesn't even have to be me. It can be a teddy bear for all I care. But you gotta talk... Alex... Please".

* * *

Alex.

He had used my name.

* * *

And he had said it with trust and warmth and concern and for all the right reasons.

* * *

And that's all I could take.

* * *

And I finally let my grief overtake me.

Grief from my parents.

Grief from my Uncle.

Grief from Jack.

Grief from Ash.

And even grief from Yassen Gregorovich.

* * *

Let the walls crash down.

* * *

And I could feel the tears escaping down my face.

* * *

And for the first time in my life, someone pulled me closer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Slowly, I flickered open my eyes, glancing around.

My room.

Huh.

Closing my eyes again, I willed myself to go back to sleep.

It didn't really work.

In fact, scratch that, it didn't work AT ALL.

So, resisting the urge to swear quite colourfully in numerous amounts of languages, I slowly sat up, wondering what to do.

* * *

Last night had been... Different... To say the least. After I had rather pitifully poured my hearth out to Snake, he still refused to let go, instead, continuing to hold me close and rub my back softly. It was... Strange... And weird... But in a nice kind of way...

And somehow, I had managed to fall asleep, and only faintly remembered the medic slowly stand up and half-carry me to my room.

I was still in the same clothes as yesterday, and they were slightly... Well... Bloody... For lack of a better word.

My run-in with Scorpia hadn't seen me out the best.

And god damn it, did my stomach hurt.

* * *

Slowly, I stood up, waiting for the dizziness to pass, hesitating for a moment, before wandering out into the hall. Time to face the music.

Running my hand through my hair, I silently crept downstairs, skipping the bottom step as per usual. I didn't want anyone to know I was up. Not yet.

But my solitude was short lived as I heard voices in the kitchen once I got closer. Slightly angry voices. Tense voices. Between two different people.

Should I leave?

Go away for a while?

Come back another time?

But before I could decide, the door was flung open and Snake stood there, abruptly stopping when he saw me.

His features immediately softened out, "... Oh. Cub. Your up?".

I smiled slightly, "Looks like it".

He smirked, "Yes. It does, doesn't it?".

* * *

He walked back into the kitchen and I slowly followed him, noticing Wolf in the corner, arms crossed, angry expression, and frowning deep in thought.

He didn't even seem to notice me.

I walked around the kitchen in a daze, automatically making something to eat for breakfast while my mind focused on other things.

Like why the two SAS soldiers had been arguing.

Sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal, I quickly ate it, barely tasting the food.

I seriously wanted to be on my own right now.

I had to think.

* * *

Standing back up a few minutes later, I washed and put away the bowl, trying to ignore both men's gaze which had both been focused on me since I entered the room. It was unnerving. Disturbing. Strange... Yet I still wanted to know why.

My mind flashed back to last night.

That could be what they were arguing about.

Snake could have told Wolf what had happened, and now he was angry at me.

Well... Only one way to find out I guess.

* * *

Pausing at the door, I turned back around to face the Medic, "Snake... About last night-".

"It's fine" he interrupted.

I shook my head, "No. Seriously. I'm sorry. It should never have happened and you shouldn't have been stuck with me like that and... And... And... I... I'm...".

"Cub" he snapped quietly, "It's ok. Promise".

"Snake. Please. Hear me out" I continued, "What happened... What I let happen... Was... Well... Stup-".

I was cut off by a loud ring and I glanced up.

There it was again.

A ringing noise.

As if caused by a phone or a computer or th- the phone.

* * *

I snapped my head towards it as it rang again, the other two doing the same.

* * *

Slowly, Wolf turned back to me, "... Expecting a call?".

"No" I whispered.

"... The bank?" Snake suggested but I shot my head, "They only use secured lines. Such as my mobile".

"Any... Friend?" He asked again.

I frowned, "Just Tom... And he's currently asleep upstairs.

The phone rang again.

And it was only Wolf who dared to ask.

"Family?".

* * *

I froze for a split second before abruptly walking over to it and hitting the speaker, "Hello?".

The single deadly voice echoed through out the room, "Ah, Alex. You're still alive I see?".

Both Snake, and Wolf, tensed up.

"Unless we're both dead and they've got phones in hell, then yea" I replied and he laughed softly, "Still got the humour I see. I thought my men would have shook it out of you, but then again... They seem to have disappeared... Any idea on what might have happened to them?".

"Yea. Two dead. One bleeding to death" I relied flatly, "Though he's probably dead by now as well so... Basically, I killed all your men. So sorry".

If he noticed the sarcasm in my words, he didn't mention it.

"All dead? My, my, my, you HAVE been busy. haven't you?" He replied, "Well... Not to worry. We have many more men at our disposal".

I smirked, "Jeasus man, you're really slipping, aren't you?".

I could almost hear him frown, "Whatever do you mean?".

"We have many more men. You said 'We'. Yet earlier on, you said 'I' and 'My'", I replied, "Who are you working for Ash? You're obviously not in this alone".

I tried to ignore how the other two flinched when I called him by his name.

Ash, on the other hand, merely laughed, "We really did train you well didn't we?".

I immediately tensed up, memories flashing through my mind at a hundred miles an hour.

* * *

Memories of Scorpa.

* * *

Memories of the training.

* * *

And memories of the torture.

* * *

Always... Always the torture.

* * *

"Alex? You still there?" He asked and I quickly shook my self out of it, "Unforcently, yes".

He laughed once again, "Oh cheer up, would you? I got a little message for you to deliver".

"To who?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"To your new... Guardians... I know they're listening. We've got eyes all over the place. And right now, it's a full unit... Well... Minus the over-energetic one of course" he replied and I smirked, "Eagle? I could get him if you like. I'm sure he'd have LOADS to say to you".

"I sure he would" Ash continued, "But I just want you to tell him... Well... Not everyone can be reclaimed. Especially not the toy maker. Not when there's a bomb in his play pen. And not when his play pen, is out of the SAS's area. And when it goes off, over a hundred men and women will be destroyed. So sorry".

I froze, "... Where's the bomb Ash?".

"In the toy makers workshop. You've got exactly one hour starting... Now" He replied, "Oh, and Alex? Don't try to be the hero, I'd simply hate for you to get hurt".

Then the line went dead.

* * *

I stared at the phone.

There was a bomb.

Scorpia had placed a bomb.

ASH had placed a bomb.

A bomb that would kill hundreds of people.

A bomb that I had to stop.

* * *

"Did he just... Was that... It..." Snake trailed off.

I slowly put back the phone, "... That was Ash. My Godfather. And yes, he's still with Scorpia. And yes, he was serious".

Wolf frowned, "He was serious? But that means...".

"There's a bomb" Snake whispered and I nodded, "There's a bomb. That's going to kill hundreds of men and women".

Wolf frown deepened, "But I thought... That... He... He doesn't want to kill people".

I sighed, "He has no problem with killing people... He just has a problem with killing me".

"... There's a bomb" Snake muttered again.

I nodded, "There's a bomb. And I have to find some way to stop it".

Wolf sharply looked up, "No".

I paused, "... What?".

"YOU" He growled, "Are not going to stop it... WE are going to stop it".

I stared at him.

We?

As in me and him?

Or as in him and the other soldiers?

* * *

Shaking my head, I glanced back at the phone, "I don't even know where it is".

"The toymaker" Snake said suddenly, "He said it's with the toymaker... In his playpen... And that the SAS wouldn't be able to stop it".

"The toymaker" Wolf muttered, before looking up at me, "The game is for you to play, so... You know any toymaker?".

Toymaker... Toymaker...

"Cub" he snapped, "Do you, or do you not, know a toymaker?".

I ignored him, an idea swirling around in my head as I slowly found a piece of paper and a pen.

Sitting down at the table, I picked up the biro and slowly wrote down Ash's clues.

* * *

In the Toymakers playpen.

* * *

Not everyone could be reclaimed.

* * *

Out of SAS's area.

* * *

Hundreds of men and women would be destroyed.

* * *

I was consciously aware of both Snake and Wolf warily walking over to me, reading over the list as I slowly began changing things.

"What are you doing?" Snake asked quietly and I frowned, "Something's not right...".

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"I mean... The way Ash said it" I muttered, reaching up and circling certain words, "The way he said 'playpen' instead of workshop... 'Reclaimed' instead of saved... Out of SAS 'area' instead of out of SAS hands... And 'destroyed' instead of killed... Something doesn't add up".

"Maybe it's the way he speaks?" The Medic suggested but I shook my head, "I spent nearly two months with the guy. Day and night. 24/7... He has a much more redefined way of speaking...".

"So what's so special about these four words?" Wolf finished and I nodded, "Exactly... Workshop. Saved. Hands. And killed... They mean something...".

"Like what?" Snake asked.

"They could mean anything" Wolf agreed.

I stared at the four words... They had to mean something, surely... Maybe if I put them back in their sentences...

I picked up the pen again and began writing.

* * *

In the Toymakers workshop.

* * *

Not everyone could be saved.

* * *

Out of SAS's hands.

* * *

Hundreds of men and women would be killed.

* * *

Nothing.

I had nothing.

Not a fucking thing.

And then it hit me.

"Toymakers workshop" I muttered, "Out of the SAS's hands... Over a hundred people...".

"Cub?" Snake asked warily but I was already standing, spinning around to face them, "The bombs at MI6".

They stared at me, "... What?".

"The bomb. Is at. MI6" I repeated, "It's in their headquarters. Royal and General. It's in the basement... In Smithers workshop".

Wolf frowned, "... How the fuck did you figure that out?".

"Think about it" I replied, "The Toymaker is Smithers. Gadgets. Toys. They mean the same thing... Then there's the fact there's over a hundred people in that building... And also the fact that the SAS is... Well... Not the most popular there. It's at MI6".

"And if you're wrong?" Snake asked but I was already heading towards the door, "If I'm wrong... Then we got 43 minutes to find the real location".


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Ok, so, run this whole thing by me again" Eagle repeated as we quickly walked down through MI6 corridors to Smithers lab.

It had taken 17 minutes to get to the Royal and General bank, and I was consciously aware of how little time we had left.

Wolf sighed, "Ash called. Told us he had a planted a bomb. Left us a riddle before he hung up. Cub solved the riddle. The bomb is in this building. And we are now on our way to stop it from detonating and killing everyone and everything within a ten mile radius".

Eagle frowned, "... Sorry, could you repeat that?".

I swore under my breath.

Wolf, Eagle and I were finding our way down to the sub-level workshop that Smithers currently dominated, while Snake was handling Mrs. Jones and getting people out. Tom was... Well... Back at the house... In his room... Asleep...

Well I couldn't wake him, now could I?

* * *

Turning another corner, I abruptly stopped as I found the door to the lab. A normal sized door, yet made of bullet-proof wood, another one of Smithers rather strange yet effective inventions.

And in front of that wooden door, was a keypad.

A code was needed to get in.

Not that it was a problem, of course, I knew all the codes for this building off by heart.

No, the problem was the geeky-looking security guard standing outside the wooden door.

And he didn't particularly look like he wanted anyone to pass.

* * *

Slowly walking up, he immediately tuned to me, and blocked my path, "Where do you think you're going young lad?".

I stared at him, "... Smithers is expecting me".

"Well, he didn't clear anything with me, so you're not allowed to pass" He replied firmly and I sighed, looking him up and down, "Let me guess... 5ft 10, 24 years old, fresh out of college, military men runs through your family, and... Well... You're secretly super ecstatic that you're working as a guard for the British Intelligence Agency yet you're slightly confused on why it's disguised as a bank but don't want to ask incase you get fired or discharged... Am I right so far?".

He slowly nodded, staring at me with a cross between confusion... And plain old amazement.

I pointed over my shoulder, "See those two guys back there?".

He glanced back at Eagle and Wolf before turning back to me and nodding, "Yea".

I smirked, "They're both 27, and they've been SAS for the past 8 years. They REALLY want to talk to Smithers... And you, my dear Rookie, are the single sole thing preventing that".

He gulped and I grinned even wider, "See the taller guy? Yea? Well that's Wolf. He's been literally named as the toughest solider Brecon Beacons EVER trained. He especially wants to get through. And he's not a very patient man".

As if to prove my point, Wolf took a threatening step forward, glaring at the Rookie with as much venom as he could.

Even I had to admit it was pretty scary.

* * *

"L-look kid, I can't let you pass" He stammered, "G-government rules. Only c-certain people can get through without invitation".

"And these people are who?" I asked and he glanced down at me, "I cant tell you... They j-just tell me their codes and I p-put the-".

"AR367817583.080" I replied, cutting him off and he froze, staring at me, "Your-?".

"Yep" I replied.

"But your..." He trailed off again and I nodded, "I know".

"How... Why... How...".

"Whenever you're ready" I replied and he shook his head before turning back to me, "But your... Your... You're so young!".

"And there we have it ladies and gentlemen, everyone's first reaction to the teenage super spy" I muttered, "Course normally they're too stunned to talk for a while so... You've handled this pretty well so far".

He smiled widely at me, holding out his hand, "Officer Brian Lynch, it's an honour to meet you".

* * *

I easily put on a grin, shaking his hand in return, "Agent Alex Rider... Your father wouldn't happen to be CIA, would he?".

He stared at me surprised, "... Yea. He is. How do you know?".

I smirked, "I know a long line of Lynch's... Now, any chance I could pass? Please? Pretty please?".

"Of course sir" He replied quickly and I stared at him, "... Sir? You're going to call me 'sir'? Dude, I'm 16 years old!".

He shrugged, "And your reputation exceeds even the highest branch of military agents. You're still my superior work-wise".

I sighed, "Just drop the sir, and we'll get along good. Got it?".

He nodded, grinning, as he typed in the code to the keypad and pulled open the door.

I quickly stepped in, only for the Officer to stop Eagle and Wolf from passing through as well, "I'm sorry guys, but this is MI6 restricted area only".

"They're with me" I said, turning back around to face him and he shifted uncomfortably, "That may be si- I mean Agent, but rules are still rules. I'm afraid these gentleman will have to stay here. It's orders".

I paused, "... Out of SAS hands... So that's what he meant...".

"Guess Ash was telling the truth after all" Wolf muttered, before looking back up at me, "You go. We'll help Snake to... Evacuate the building".

I slowly nodded, "... Meet you guys back up top yea?".

They both nodded and I smiled slightly, before turning back around as the door closed.

* * *

I quickly walked down the familiar stairs, taking two and a time, and directed myself along the winding corridors, until I came to Smithers office.

I knocked once, and waited for the cheery "Come in", before immediately stepping inside and closing the door after me.

He grinned wildly when he saw me, "Alex, my dear boy, I wasn't expecting to see you here!".

I smiled slightly, "Good to see you too Smithers... But we have a problem".

He frowned, "What on Earth has happened?".

"I... Don't really know how to tell you this..." I trailed off and his frown increased, "Alex?".

I looked back up at him, "... There's a bomb in your workshop".

He froze, "... A bomb?".

"Planted by Scorpia" I explained, "I presume you've been informed of the recent set of phone calls I've been getting? And that the SAS are now my legal guardians?".

He slowly nodded and I ran a hand through my hair, "Well I got another one. From Ash. He gave us a riddle as to where the bomb is placed".

"And what's the riddle?" He asked.

"That the bomb is in the Toymakers workshop where the SAS have no control and once it goes off, over a hundred people will be killed".

He frowned, "... That does sound a lot like this place doesn't it?".

"Smithers" I snapped, "Focus here. There's a bomb. In this room. Right now. And we've got exactly... 14 minutes to find and disarm it".

He grinned, "Then we better start looking then shouldn't we?".

* * *

"Clear" I called a while later, quickly moving onto another area of the basement to check.

Smithers sighed, "Nothing here either... How long have we got again?".

I glanced down at my watch and froze.

"... Alex?" He asked warily, glancing over at me and I slowly turned to him, "... 4 minutes and 42 seconds".

He paused for a split second before immediately returning to his search, "Then we better hope that we ca- Wait... Do you hear that?".

I turned back to him, "Hear what?".

He motioned for me to come closer as he slowly bent down and picked up a small duffle bag, placing it on the table next to us.

I reached forward, hesitating for a moment, before unzipping it and pulling out a small box.

The ticking noise immediately ceased.

Glancing up at Smithers, I slowly lifted up the lid, pulling out another box, smaller and rounder in size.

A box that had a timer on it.

A timer that was reducing fast in minutes.

* * *

Freezing for a split second, I quickly knocked myself out of it, and grabbed my phone, ringing Wolf.

He answered immediately, "What's happening down there?".

"... We've found the bomb" I said slowly and he swore, "And? What's the status? Is it safe?".

I ignored his questions, "Is the building evacuated?".

"Empty asides for you and the gadget guy" He replied, "And we've got a fire brigade and bomb disposal team on standby if needed".

I slowly nodded, turning the bomb around only to find a little note attached to the back. Picking it up, I flipped it over and read through it. It was from Scorpia.

* * *

*So you've solved the first of a series of riddles and found the bomb.

Well done.

Now here's the catch

-This bomb can't be disarmed-

Scorpia*

* * *

I stood, stunned into place.

The bomb couldn't be disarmed.

It couldn't be stopped.

The explosion was going to happen wether I wanted it to or not.

And no matter what I did, I couldn't stop it.

* * *

"ALEX?" Wolf shouted, snapping me back to reality and I quickly spun the bomb back around.

The timer read 1:30:78.

I had barely two minutes to get out of here alive.

"ALEX! WHATS GOING ON DOWN THERE?" Wolf yelled but I had already dropped the phone in shock, spinning around to face Smithers as I shoved him towards the door, "GO!".

He quickly decided to do as told and we both ran towards the door as fast as we could in a desperate attempt to escape.

Smithers reached the top of the stairs first, and threw the door open, spinning back around to say something to me.

But his words were drowned out by a loud beep.

* * *

And that's when the building exploded.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I slowly flickered open my eyes, blinking a few times to try and see through the dust and smoke. What the hell had happened?

... Explosion.

Damn.

Pulling myself to my feet, I winced as I put pressure on my left leg, before slowly looking around, inspecting the damage.

Everything was destroyed.

The workshop was in ruins, fire blazing through-out the room, with pieces of plasterboard and broken ceiling tiles littered across the floor.

I glanced back at the door, and gave a small smile at the irony of it.

The door was in perfect condition.

"Alex?" Someone shouted, "ALEX?".

I stumbled towards the voice, lifting up my shirt to my mouth and nose, trying to block out as much fumes and smoke as possible.

It didn't do much good.

Shoving at the door, it thankfully opened, and I staggered back out into the hall, shutting it after me.

I was immediately pulled into a tight hug.

Coughing heavily, I looked up as the person pulled back, smiling slightly, "H-Hey Smithers".

He grinned, "Hey Alex".

I looked him up and down.

His clothes weren't the best, the suit ripped in numerous different places, and covered in soot. His normally pristine light brown hair was ruffled up and slightly burned, and his dark blue eyes had lost all playfulness.

He frowned, "... You don't look too good".

I smirked, "Funny. I could say the same about you".

He smiled slightly, before looking down behind him at the equally damaged hallway, "I think there was more bombs... The whole building is on fire".

I slowly nodded, "They must have known it would take more than one the bring this place down... We should probably get out of here huh?".

"... Definitely" He replied and we took one look at each other before quickly walking down the corridor.

Another blast shook the building.

"...H-help...".

I stopped.

Smithers glanced back at me and I frowned, "... Did you hear that?".

"Hear what?" He asked confused and I glanced back the way we had come, "Hear that noise... Someone's...".

"Alex?" He asked uncertainty and I glanced back at him, "... You go on ahead, I just have to check something".

He stared at me, "... This building is going to collapse any minute".

"I know. But I have to..." I trailed off, "Look, I'll be out in a minute. I just want to check this one thing, ok?".

He slowly nodded, before turning and disappearing in the smoke.

I glanced back into the fire-ridden hallway I had come from.

I was positive I had heard something...

"H-help..." Someone whimpered and I froze, before quickly stumbling over to where I heard the voice come from.

Coughing heavily, I tried to see through the haze, following the voice as it called for help again.

"Who's here?" I asked loudly.

"R-Rider?" Someone mumbled and I froze, "... Lynch?".

I heard some coughing before he spoke again, "Yea, it's me... Any c-chance you could... Could...".

Another coughing fit took over.

"Just keep talking" I replied, forcing myself to hold my breath for as long as possible and I followed the sound of his coughing.

Too much smoke inhalation, and I would pass out.

Not to mind Lynch.

He would be done for.

"Over h-here" Someone wheezed and I slowly walked over to a pile of rubble in the corner, thinking the guard to Smithers door would be there...

Only he wasn't.

... And that's when I heard the unforgettable *Click* of a gun being loaded.

Slowly I turned back around only to find the officer with a gun pointed at my head.

"... Lynch?" I asked uncertainty and he grinned at me, all the shyness he previously had, gone, "Alex Rider. It's an honour".

I stared at him, "... What's happening here?".

He laughed, "I, Mr. Rider, am Brian Lynch. And I, am going to kill you".

I was after reacting on instincts before I had even processed what he had just said.

A split second later, I was holding his gun in one hand, and after catching his left arm in the other, yanking up the sleeve to reveal a silver and green scorpion tattoo running all the way up the underside of his arm.

I glanced up at his shocked expression, "So you're with them, are you?".

He quickly recovered, "Scorpia? Oh yea. Who do you think placed the bombs?".

"So you're an accessory then?" I asked, "Just another toy from them to throw around and dispose of?".

He glared at me, pulling out of my grip, "No. I was sent to place these bombs. And then get the hell out for the second part of this little game we set up... The reason I'm killing you is purely personal".

I pointed the gun at his head and clocked it, "Then start talking".

"Julia. Rothman" He snarled, "She was my sister. My only friend. And you MURDERED HER!".

"She had no friends" I growled, "She was a cold, heartless, monster, and I'm glad I'm responsible for putting her six feet under".

"Fucking brat" He yelled, lunging at me, but I quickly ducked under him and grabbed his arm, locking it behind his back and placed the barrel of the gun against his head, "Don't. Move".

"... Sorry kid. But It's not worth hanging around anymore" He replied quietly, suddenly all anger gone.

Before I knew what had happened, he had spun around, kicking me in the stomach before grabbing the gun.

Two shots fired out.


End file.
